Guard To Vampire
by link370
Summary: some one is killing vampires all over the world. the head master of the monster school hires a guard for the vampires that are at his school. who is he and how will he take to the vampires there? TsukunexMoka and ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i dont own any thing

Chapter one run-ed over

It was a typical day for tuskune moka had a that look in her eyes and he saw her lick her lips she got closer to him.

"Tuskune." moka said there faces getting closer.

"Moka." they said each others names 3 more times then she made her move. to is neck and bit in and started to drink.

"Ow that hurt." tuskune said as she continued to drink there was only one well actually two things he liked about her drinking his blood one her body was against his and two the licking of the wound she made

"look out." some one said they looked around and moved just in time for a boy running so fast it was a blur. the only thing they knew were his clothes they were all black. and kokoa who saw the person almost run over her sister over.

"how dare you almost run my sister over." kokoa said and got her bat and it transformed into a huge mace. What she did not for see is that the boy was too fast for her and her being in the way to attack him. Wham! She was the one ran over by the person foot prints all over her.

"Sorry." they heard the boy say in the distance a cloud of dust in his wake.

"That hurt." kokoa said as she got up. what confused her more was the ora around him as he ran her over she only felt once before at home a few years ago.

(with new person) 'Almost there. Almost there.' he said in his head as he barely missed the students of the school. and then he was at the head masters office and knocked on the door as soon as he caught his breath.

"Come in." said a creepy voice he opened the door and entered and the head master looked up and saw a boy dressed all in black to the shoes to the jacket he had on him his hir was black and he had gray eyes

"Jack Jackson here from the U.S. sir." jack said

"Haven't seen you in awhile boy so your the bodyguard for the four vampires we have here." the head master said the boy nodded but looked confused.

"I thought it was three vampires and a goul sir?" the boy said his gray eyes flashed blue for a sec then turned back to gray. The head master chuckled the boy felt a shiver go up his spine he suppress it.

"He will soon know that he is a vampire too and not a ghoul the holy lock did its work now its just like a rosario." The head master said with another chuckle.

"Do they all have the same classes sir?" they boy asked the head master nodded and dismissed the boy.

'Education and guarding duty's fun.' the boy thought. How vary wrong he was.

**please review am i bad good or in the middle next chapter is family and new friends and blood**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:me own rosario vampire your joking

before you start reading thank you all those who reviewed my story and gave me there honest opinion on it. and I hope you keep reading I'm going to try to put more details in and make it longer. and thank you again for reading.

Chapter two family, friends and blood

(the other new person who's name will be told shortly) The girl was running to her first class her feet could be heard all around the now empty hall of the school. She wore the school uniform and had a rosario on a chain on her right wrist. She had green eyes and red hair that reached her bottom. and she panted as she stopped at the home room (what the heck is a home room living in the U.S I have no idea) door she caught her breath and opened the door.

"Sorry for being late teacher" she said with a apologetic smile.

"Its ok please introduce your self to the class" the teacher said making room for the new girl as she came to the front of the class.

"Hello I'm Evaline Dawn nice to meet you all" Evaline said bowing. Immediately she heard whispers about how cute she was. Moka who was in her back seat thinking of a certain some ones blood had a flash back at how they did the same thing with her as she first came to the school. She saw evaline take a back seat and she got a good look at her face and recognized her as her cousin from the U.S. Evaline is her dad's brother's daughter. Its told that the brother's are equal in strength and there children are all s-class vampires. She wrote a note with Evaline's name on it and told the person to pass it down as the door opened again. to the boy that ran Kokoa over earlier that day.

"Sorry new to the school" Jack said in a board tone. The teacher looked at him for a moment then nodded and told him to introduce him self to the class.

"I'm Jack Jackson" he said and left it at that and sat by Evaline who's sense of smell was suddenly drawn to him. The craving for blood had never gotten this bad but the smell. Jacks senses were now focused on the girl next to him and he got tapped on the shoulder by the person next to him he turned the person was holding a letter with the name Evaline on it he took it and gave it to the girl next to him she took it and opened it and when she was done she was smiling and her ora went back to normal instead of fighting for control over something Jack did not know (he'll find out soon) the class droned on about the rules of the school and to stay in human form at all times Jack had fallen asleep out of boredom. He soon was awakened by the girl who was tapping his shoulder to wake him he stood up and walked to the next class.

"Its good to see you Moka" Evaline said as she hugged her Tuskune beside them watch the heart warming moment. Then the next thing he knew is that everything went black and he couldn't breath he knew who it was. (I'm probably going to get this name wrong so some one tell me the correct was to spell it please when you get the chance)

"Kumuru" tuskune said not being able to breath he could not take in air and he was starting to turn blue.

"get off" said some one throwing an ice dagger at Kumuru's head making it bleed as she let go tuskune. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you mizore" tuskune said as the snow girl came out of the shadows with a light blush.

"Every one this is my cousin from the U.S. Evaline Dawn" moka said to the group as they walked to there next class as they got to know Evaline a little bit.

"Do any of you know that Jack person?" Evaline asked as they got to there next class to find him there also.

"Just that hes just as new as you are to this place" said a thirteen year old girl. (I cant remember her name sorry)

As class started Jack senses went strait tot the girl with red hair in the back (Evaline) and to the guy with brown hair and eyes and the other red head. (kokoa) He keep his senses on them he needed to get use to there ora so he could track them down if need be.

'there all powerful' Jack thought all four of them were s-class vampires.

Jack groaned at there power that they held with in them two knew that they had a inner person (that would be Evaline and moka don't worry they'll come in soon) but the but the boy did not sense he didn't know that he was a vampire now the class went on and then time went into over drive for Jack to lunch and he sat out side to eat and saw the Evaline trying to talk her way out from a guy so much bigger then her as the guy was trying to force himself on her

"no get away" Evaline said as Jack came up to them punched the person in the jaw with all his force the guy flew ten feet in the air and landed with a thud

"you heard the lady" Jack said and turned to Evaline

"you ok" he asked she nodded

"Jack" he said holding out the hand he used to punch the dude. He didn't know he was bleeding from the punch she gasped as the smell hit her she reacted instinctively and moved forward and looked in his eyes.

"Evaline" she said and then with out warning bit into his neck

"gah" Jack was in shock her arms were around him keeping him there he could feel her fangs and the gulping as she drank his blood his vision was getting blurry then he blacked out from the blood loss.

"**stop before you kill him**" her inner voice said Evaline snapped to her senses and released him and he fell to the ground and did not move as her cousin and her friends saw what happened and went over to see if he was a live still. Evaline was breathing hard she almost killed some one and she ran as the others picked up Jack and took him to the infirmary.

**please read and wright and tell me what you think next chapter is memory's and forgiveness **


	3. Chapter 3

Inner moka:when am I going to put in the stor(glaring a death glare at him)

me:your in the stor- (cut off as inner moka slamming me to the wall)

inner moka:thats my outer self you idiot when will I come out and kick some one (lifting me higher against the wall)

me:one to two chapter at best (I choke out she lets go of me and sets her sights on Tsukune she licks her lips)

disclaimer:me I don't own some one else dose

thank you for reviewing and reading

**memory's and forgiveness**

"another killing when will it stop" moka said as she and the other sat at Jacks bed on Sunday morning. He has been out for a few days and Evaline had not come to school sense Moka was reading the newspaper the nurse was reading from the monster daily republic (had to come up with a name) they all looked at Jack as he groaned and opened his gray eyes and looked at the people around his bed.

"uh hi" Jack said in a dry voice as he sat up he saw a glass of water on a desk the others watch as he raised his hand and the cup flouted in the air and came to him he held the drink in his hand and drank it all in one go as he did this the nurse was wondering where her glass of water went and Jake made the now empty cup flout in the air and he put it back when the nurse was not looking the nurse found her glass but no water she thought she refilled the cup

"how did you do that" Yukari asked but to Jack it sounded like she yelled

"keep your voice down or I will shut it" Jake said his eyes tinted with red now they backed away at the look in his eyes and Moka's rosario glowed

"**hes a being called a master I thought they were extinct**" inner Moka said in disbelief as Jack rubbed his head as a headache started to form

"well were almost to that point sorry for the out burst how long have I been out" Jack asked every one

"4 days" Tuskune said thinking the others nodded then Jack remembered he tell his name to these people not as friends any way

"I'm Jack Jackson buy the way whats yours" Jack asked Tuskune introduce them all

"this is Moka" the girl with green eyes and pink hair "Kumuru" the girl with blue hair and violate eyes nodded at him "Mizore" the girl with ice like hair and pale skin and bright blue eyes "and Yukari" the girl with black hair and brown eyes (did I get that right) smiled at him

"nice to meet you all lets go to my place so we can talk more" Jack said getting up and got his jacket and went out of the infirmary

"is that a good idea" Kumuru asked as they walked through the halls of the school that were empty sense it was a Sunday

"if I don't eat some thing soon you and every one else would be dealing with a vary short temper Jack" he said with a chuckle as he walked out side and put on his jacket and zipped it up and continued walking to a small building with no lights on and Jack dug in his pockets for his key then he finally found it and unlocked the door inviting the others in as he went for the kitchen and got some food for him and his guest as he entered there was a knock at the door he set the food down and got it he blinked in surprise

"head master" Jack said his eyes turning dark blue (if you haven't figured it out yet his eyes change color do to his mood and such) the head master entered and looked at the other kids there

"Evaline is vary down Jack she just came and talked to me for transfer papers to a different school can you stop her from leaving convince her to stay" the head master said his glowing eyes and creepy smile on Jack he nodded

"tell them what they want to know then I was going to do that but I have some one to meet" Jack said as he ran out the door leaving the head master with the kids as he shut the door

"uh head master why is Jack here for" Moka asked as her rosario glowed again to watch the head master chuckled that sent shivers down there spines

"hes here because I hired him to be yours tuskune Evaline and Kokoa's guard" the head master said

"whats a master" Yukari asked as she took some food from the plate the Jack put there the rosario glowed even brighter at this

"**a master is a powerful race that can use all kinds of magic and they usually are master at the weapon that they always have it must be that sword in the corner**" inner Moka said as the all looked and saw the weapon of choice for Jack the head master nodded in to inner Mokas little talk

(with Jack) Jack was running following Evaline's trail as he went deeper into the dead forest he was almost to her then sensed magic about to be used he saw Evaline up ahead. He caught up to her and pushed her to the ground (how nice of him) and went down him self as the blast of magic was fired over there heads.

"Jack what are-" She was cut off by Jack.

"no time to explain just hold on" Jack said and picked her up bridle style and ran as if the whole school was after them. He looked around and saw the person swing his sword and another blast came after them. Jack put evaline down by a tree. He raised his hand and put up a barrier just in time to block the blast. He ran at the person and the person took a swipe at him. Jack grabbed his arm kicked the dudes jaw and pulled the sword out of his grip and did a spin and sliced him s the sword cut through him he turned into a black mist and disappeared and so did the sword that Jack had.

"you ok" Jack asked Evaline as he checked for injuries. She nodded still in shock at what happened

"why are you helping me you should be mad at me I almost killed you" Evaline said Jack smiled a little as he picked her up again.

"can I tell you a little story Evaline" Jack asked she shrugged

"i had a friend that I made a promise she was a half vampire in the U.S." Jack said thinking then corrected him self

"i actually made two one i promised that I would keep one helping her kind and two well that's personal" Jack said looking down at her

"she took the fatal blow that was for me and I was supposed to protect her but her words before she died was that I will always hold on to and what you did to me was basically how me and Meshell met she drank most of my blood till I was near death she reacted the same way you did but lets just say when I came around I went to her house and blasted the door down when she was not seen for that time we got to know each other and became friends and I helped her control her feeding problem" Jack chuckled once then sighed

"what dose that have to do with me though" Evaline asked Jack thought for a sec

"nothing really but I do want you to come back and I don't mind if you have some of my blood just come back to the school" Jack pleaded with her

she thought about it "ok I will" she said as they got to Jacks front door and opened it and went to the tv room and every one looked at him

"what can I say I swept her off her feet" Jack said and Evaline blushed and Jack whispered in her ear "if it will make you feel better i forgive you even though there's nothing to forgive" she mouthed thank you as he set her down and Moka and the other girls went to there dorms for the night and tuskune went to his dorm it was a long day it seemed to Jack as he sat down and ate some food and went to bed thinking of a mountain of home he had in the morning sense he was unconscious for a few days most of it english he was looking forward to that (not) and he went to sleep.

**what do you think review please I think even to my self that some thing is wrong any way next chapter is attacked**

**a/n as I get more in to a story I get more descriptive**

inner moka:i better be in the next one

inner Evaline:me too I want to taste Jacks blood for my self

Jack:(just laughs and backs away)


	4. Chapter 4

Inner moka:remember to put me in there or ill suck your blood dry

me:that coming from you I think ill keep you out then just so I can (cut off as inner moka kicked me where no man should ever be hit I fall to the ground)

inner moka:put me in or ill kill you then

me:ok (in a whimpering voice)

disclaimer:you are truly crazy if you think I own rosario vampire

**Chapter four attacked**

"ha dodge ball its fun" Jack said as he through a ball at Kumuru and hit her leg.

"tuskune do you h-"Jack looked around and was most of his team was out including tuskune. he fell anime style then got back up. he and moka were the only ones left on his team he sighed and counted the others team that were still in play. while dodging a ball coming his way.

"stay still Jack" Evaline said as she aimed the next one at Moka she missed by an inch.

"the game is _dodge ball_ I don't think its called be still so I can hit you ball" Jack said throwing one at Mizore. she tried to catch it but it hit her hand and hit the wall and then hit her back. she walked off the battle field. but as jack took that shot Evaline went for him he fell down in order to avoid the on coming projectile. he jumped back up and grabbed the ball she used and through it at the person next to her. and Moka took care of the other person beside her. then Evaline took out Moka and they were even. Jack versus Evaline. Jack noticed she had most of the red balls on her side of the court while he had three. then Evaline through a ball with all her might she had. Jack almost got hit as he moved his upper body. his eye were wide as the ball not only made a crater. but it went through the wall. Evaline looked at his now bright blue eyes at what she just did to the wall who did nothing to her.

"are you trying to kill me here" Jack asked more alert now. then he through a ball at her with all his might. the ball whistled as it closed in on Evaline. she dodged it and it did the same thing to the other wall.

"hmm not really" Evaline said and through another one at him.

"so who do you think will win"tuskune asked Mizore who was hiding in a trash can.

"how did you know I was here" she asked as she got out of her hiding place.

"frost on the can lid" tuskune said pointing. she nodded and looked at Evaline and Jacks battle.

"i say Evaline" Moka said as she came by. and no sooner did she say that as Evaline finally hit Jack in the side of the head and the bell rang for lunch. (lunch time)

"so what attacked us last week Jack" Evaline asked Jack looked at her.

"a shadow there beings created by magical means. and are used in all sorts of ways. the one we had was a fighter but not a strong one though. I was surprised at how weak it was" Jack said its been a week sense they were attacked by the shadow that jack got rid of. and convinced Evaline to stay at the school. and they made a deal she could have his blood as long as she warned him first. she warned him 1 out of 4 times but Jack let it pass.

"so you didn't kill any one" Moka said Jack nodded. and noticed Evaline leaning to his neck he sighed and pulled down his collar and she latched on. moka did the same to tuskune sucking there blood. they were on top of the school. it was just him tuskune moka and Evaline. Jack started to growl low in his throat. and Evaline felt it that was his warning that she was taking too much. she released him Moka had already let go of Tuskune.

"so what are we going to do for the weekend"moka said every one thought.

'sleep' jack thought even though he had to keep an eye on his vampires he was alittle tired.

"how about a movie night at my place" Moka said looking innocent. every one knew better every one could probably go to her dorm and find it already to go. tuskune nodded Jack and evaline sighed and nodded as well. Moka and tuskune have been trying to set them up. and sense they did not have any plans they discussed what movie to watch for the rest of lunch. moka won it was going to be a horror picture.

"why do vampires like horror and violence films"tuskune asked as he and Jack got a moment to them selves.

"its like the food net work to them. one of my friends back home is dating a vampire. and she told him that its also hard to scare a vampire" Jack said as they sat down and the bell rang for the class to begin it was english. and as five minutes past Jack fell asleep. (you tell were we have something in common we both hate english) Jack felt some one poke him awake a the end of english. it was tuskune and they went to there dorms to start on there homework. and when Jack was done he went back out side and found kumuru alone. and then saw Evaline going to her. same with Moka and tuskune. and Jack went too. as he got them they heard a scream and moka turned wight.

"Kokoa" she said. and tried to sent her but no good. and Jack sensed some one about to use magic and started to run. the others followed he ran in side his apartment then came out with his sword. and running to the dead forest. to a little stream and Kokoa fighting off shadows. and other of Jacks kind and Jack saw one master aim and fire at Evaline. he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled. but he missed the wrist and grabbed the rosary. and tuskune did the same for Moka. demonic energy filled the place as both vampires eyes turned red and there hair silver Jack jaw dropped at the sight of them

"**what are you looking at**" Evaline and Moka said to him. at the same time as they jumped over the stream and attacked the shadows. it didn't take them long to take care of them. and as the gang turned they saw Jack standing ready to fight his own kin.

"Jack stand aside your no mach for us" one of the cloked figures said. they all raised there weapons as jack did not move.

"you want a bet on that mike" Jack asked as the others came to his side.

"would you fight your old family and friends" another said lowering his hood he had black hair and red eyes.

"guys run now" he ordered moka and the rest. they nodded and ran to the school. they heard magical blast behind them as they went. then they saw one ahead of them and the person had a gun he fired it. a red flash and that was all when they were able to see again. they saw Jack holding off the magic with his sword. and redirected it to the ground. then others came and surrounded them there weapons ready.

"you cant block all our attacks Jack give it up" Mike said Jack shook his head they all fired.

"DOWN NOW" Jack said they did. jack spun with his sword pointing out. as there attacks curled around his blade. and then shot out at the people in a huge wave the people disappeared. and jack fell to his knees now dead tired because of all the magic he used.

"is every one o-" Jack didn't finish because inner Evaline kicked him. he was sent flying and saw what gin (though he hasnt met him yet) would die for. 'girls should not ware skirts when they kick some one' Jack thought as he landed with a thud.

"**im not a **_**guy**_** im a girl get it right**" Evaline said as Jack went up to her his eyes blazing red.

"hows Kokoa" Jack asked in a low growl.

"shes fine" Moka said who was holding a sleeping Kokoa in her arms. Jack nodded and went to his apartment. Evaline followed intent on teaching him a lesson on witch is the female and witch ones are male. she cracked her knuckles as they entered his place. she did not expect him to collapse on the couch and go to sleep.

"ill do the next best thing then" she said and knelt next to him and bit his neck and started to drink his blood. she could feel the power of his magical ability run down her throat. and the taste of his blood was perfect. her brain was screaming blood mate over and over. but all that stopped as she felt her nose being flicked.

"baka get off" Jack weakly said she bit in harder not wanting to let go. so Jack grabbed her and pushed her with every thing he had left. now he had a deep wound to care of.

"what do you want besides my blood Evaline"Jack asked as he magically healed the wound. she didn't answer and jack looked up at her she was silently crying.

"why-" he cut him self off as he remembered what he did. he flicked her nose a vary old way to discipline kids in the demon world. and he called her a baka. if his mother was here he would be dead twice over. her killing intent grue and went off the charts. Jack had three words going through his head. the first two were 'im dead' and the other was 'rosario'. then he was on the ground with Evaline on top of him. her red eyes blazing as much as his did as he got kicked by her.

'ok how to stop a vampire that's of the opposite sex and wants to kill you' Jack asked him self this. he knew one good way but he did not want to be killed if she ever came out again. he sighed mentality he was going to die next time she got out. he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down in a kiss. her eyes widened as she resisted for several seconds. but her own feelings betrayed her at the end. as she kissed back closing her eyes at the same time. then she felt the power of her seal working on her. they did not stop kissing until Jack knew she was sealed and a sleeping Evaline on top of him. her hair red again he put her on his bed as he laid on the couch he knew it was way early to sleep but the loss of blood and using magic just made him well dead to the world.

(some where else) "sir we failed Jack has gotten stronger" mike said as he knelt before his leader.

"stronger you say. the person who paid us to get rid of the vampire race will not be pleased of your failure. I will think of a punishment for your crew. you may go send the next person in after you" the figure in black said as he looked out the window. as Mike left the dark figure thought of Jack

'how did you get stronger Jack was it because of the one who had died for you that made you choose this path? no matter I will kill them my self if I have to but im not at that point yet' the figure said in his head. the door opened again he knew who it was.

"i have a job for you" the dark figure said turning. to a girl with silver hair red eyes and two swords and cat ears.

"your adopted brother is in the way kill him neko" neko nodded and disappeared. the figure smiled and evil smile

**I say Jack and the rest are in a bad spot now please read and review next chapter is set up I know im not good with punctuation and capitalization hut hey im trying here **

"**i was hardly in it I demand a rewrite**" inner Moka said lifting me in the air with one hand.

"**me to**" inner Evaline said.

"i standing firm now put me down so I can start on the next chapter" they put me down and sit down staring holes into back.

**ill tell inner Moka and Evaline to go after you if you don't comment on my story till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:if you say that your the writer for rosario vampire can I have it

me:you guys ready for the next chapter

the rest of the crew:yea!

Me:jack im sorry but your going to be well alittle beyond hurt

inner evaline:**do I get to kill him**

me:no hes important in the story

inner evaline:jack can I have some blood

jack:only if you don't kill me

inner evaline:deal (jumps im and bit his neck and inner moka watch and then turned her sights on tuskune)

every one who reads my storys just so yo know I found my self a beta so if you have a complaint take it to him thank you this will be my last one with out my betas help so enjoy the story

**set up**

Jack and Evaline were on there way to Mokas dorm. They were chatting about there homework and what they needed to do for math and history and english. And when they got there they found the place ready to go. She had a small table where the snacks were at, the 42 inch plasma H.D tv was also ready to go. But wat surprised Jack and Evaline were the movies some of Jacks favorites were there.

"Yes he convinced her for lord of the rings the swordsmanship is wonderful" Jack said and went to dream land with sword fights.

Moka laughed as she got drinks. "yes he did he can be convincing at times" she said with a blush '**especially when hes kissing you senseless and begging for a different movie**' inner moka said to her outer self in her head she blushed even more and Jack and Evaline looked at her increased blush.

"Moka you ok" Evaline asked waving her hand in front of Moka her rosario swinging a she did.

"i know a good way to snap her out of her day dream" Jack said to Evaline as Tsukune came into the room

"Moka Tsukune is offering his blood right now" Jack said in a sing song voice.

"What" Tsukune said and then Moka slammed him to the wall and bit into his neck. When she was done Tsukune slumped onto the couch Moka sitting next to him.

"ok lets start the movie" moka said and she pressed the play button on the remote. As they got into the third movie Jack started to drift off to sleep at the vary end. Moka and Tsukune were leaning on each other already in dream land about each other. And Evaline was asleep her head resting on Jacks shoulder. As soon as he was out the door opened and koka came in. she had done some brainstorming and thought of a why to bring out inner Moka.

"time to make you and I guess you" she said as she looked at Jack whos head was on top of Evalines.

"to look like boys taking advantage of woman" Kokoa said with a evil laugh inside her head. She did Tsukune and Moka first putting them in a vary compromising position. She made sure that the rosario would be taken off by "accident" with his hand. And did the same thing to jack and Evaline.

(next morning Sunday morning)

"Tsukune wake up" Moka said blushing so much that you could of used her for a stop sign. Evaline was like wise trying to wake up Jack. Tsukune woke first and felt the position he was in. one hand was on her chest and the other around her waist and his lips at her neck.

"GAH" Tsukune yelped and pushed him self up and started waving his hand saying sorry. That's when he heard metal snapping off. At the same time as Tsukune yelped Jack snapped awake then he too heard a chink of metal. In his hand was the rosario that evaline had on her. He looked up as the room filled with deadly aura of two s class vampires. Jack looed at the position he was in he was straddling Evaline as was Tsukune. Both vampires eyes changed to red and there hair silver. And the boys had one thought on there minds

'we are so screwed' they thought at the same time as both Evaline and Moka kicked them through the roof.

"**shall we kill them"** inner Evaline asked inner Moka

"**no then the tasty blood we would want from them will no longer be here cousin lets just put them in a coma"** inner Moka said as they jumped out of the hole they made with the boys. The boy landed with a thud and they groaned as they got up. Then they saw Evaline and Moka running at them. Tsukune got kicked in the chest as Jack got punched. They bot flew into the trees and took down four each.

"**timber"** inner evaline said as the trees came down and missing Tsukune and Jack by inches. They ran back to the field

"hey Tsukune how good are yu at fighting" Jack said waiting for Evalines next move

"wel-" he was cut off as Moka tried to kick him again but he ducked and tried to trip her. Jack was blocking blows from Evaline they look lie blurs as they fought each other and Tsukune and moka were doing the same. Kokoa was watching from a distance laughing when the boys got hit and sent flying. Jack was memorizing Evalines pattern and found a way through. He ducked and was about to restrain her when she disappeared.

"**looking for me"** she asked behind him and kicked him and Moka did the same and the boys flew to each other and moved out of each others way.

"**so close man"** Evaline said as she now faced Tsukune and Jack to Moka.

"cant we end this peacefully" Tsukune said as he was brought down by Evaline and was put in dream land. She looked up Jack was a different story he was fending off moka well so she decided to help. Jack blocked another kick from moka and go in and restrain her when some one pulled his leg. He fell to the ground and dragged he got him self lose and looked at the two woman.

"**your fending your self well jack impressed and that a difficult ting to do to impress me"** Moka said as both she and Evaline vanished. Jack thought of what was going to happen and spun in the air horizontal to the ground. He was right both girls kick in opposite directions and he was in the middle thye were shocked that he knew what they were going to do. But as Jack landed he stumbled and they bet the crap out of him

"**now that was fun"** inner Evaline said as she picked up Jack and Moka did the same for Tsukune.

Moka nodded "**we should do this some more hey I know the head master has this place called paradise we could use that"** Inner Evaline nodded with a smile as they put the boys in the hospital wing so they could recover. And they went back and put there rosarios back on and went about there day as of nothing wrong had happened.

**Aright another chapter done after tis one I have a beta do the corrections so it might take alittle longer to et chapters up oh and sorry for not posting in a while I invited the said beta over to help me with my wghting and my sisters boyfriend came over and wanted to play brawl on the wii and well we got slaughtered by him im good at the game just not him a few others any way ill give my beta a deadline for each chapter please review it lifts my spirits even if its on my grammer tell next time the next chapter is deadly sister neko**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: if I owned rosario vampire I would not be here

me:my thoughts are under control do to the fact that I tied every one to a chair and are now being forced to watch barney tapes

the crew:MAKE IT STOP

m:as you can see I don't like it when they go on a rampage in my head and give me headaches

the crew:SOME ONE HELP PLEASE WE'RE DIEING HERE

me:lets move on with the story shall we

the crew:DONT LEAVE US

deadly sister neko

"I hate it when it rains." Evaline said. She and every one else in Jacks care were at his apartment. They just made it there before the rain started. And now they were stuck there till the storm past. It had been a whole week sense the morning after the double date and pain on the boys part and Jack and Tsukune were keeping safe distance from the rosario's on the girls.

"Jack cant you put up a barrier around us as we go to the human world?" Moka asked looking at a picture of Jacks family. The man looked human but the woman had demon markings. Then there was the girl with silver hair and cat ears red eyes. She had two swords one was red the other blue.

"Hey Jack who's this" Evaline asked who was also looking at some pictures. They showed Jack with a girl that had silver hair with green highlights on the ends and her eyes were a greenish red.

"That would be Meshell the half vampire I was telling you about" Jack said his gray eyes tinted with some dark blue. But then he blinked and his eyes were gray again.

"And the barriers are only good against magic attacks and that stuff, so no."

"she seems to be happy" Tsukune said also looking at the picture.

"She was free spirited, a good fighter, wasn't fond of rules, and liked my blood a little too much" Jack said with a chuckle his eyes were green now.

"I like your sister whats her name" Moka asked putting the picture down.

"Neko she is some thing else all together. She is the best swords user in the family besides my self. She almost killed me once I called her something that I did not know at the time." Jack shuddered at the memory.

Evaline picked up another picture as Tsukune got the door as it rang he was soon tackled by Mizore and Kumuru. Evaline looked at the picture Jack was holding Meshell in his arms both smiling and bandaged heavily from injury's. Meshell was holding her hand up in a peace sign and Jacks eyes were green. It was then she knew what that color meant he was happy. She looked around and found Jack playing chess with Kokoa his eyes gray. And he looked at Tsukune as he gave him a letter. As Jack read his eyes widened.

"No way" Jack said in disbelief.

"What" Evaline and the others said Jack read the letter to them.

" Dear Jack its your friend Zack we just heard that your sister Neko was kidnapped. And that she might be helping those who are killing vampires around the world. We think that sense we know she would not do this willingly that we think she might be charmed in some way. That is all we know right now and we cant find a lead be on your guard Jack you adoptive parents send there love and want you to find her and bring her back if she comes your way your friends from the states give there luck to you. Oh and my girl friend wants to know if you can make it to her sisters wedding? hope to see you soon."

As Jack finished reading the letter to them he rubbed his head. As he got up and grabbed his sword. And opened the door.

"where are you going" Moka asked as he paused out side the rain hitting him he put up his hood.

"to look around if my sister is out here then it really bad new for us" Jack said and yelled at Kokoa

"Knight to b7" they heard Kokoa swear as Jack left in the rain storm.

"Mizore, Kumuru, lets follow" Tsukune said and ran out side with the girls. But as the rain hit him he yelled in pain and fell down.

"Tsukune" the others said in a panic as they put him in side again. And put him on the couch he was unconscious and sparks were flying every where on his body.

"you two go on we will take care of him" Moka said drying Tsukune off Mizore and Kumuru nodded and ran after Jack only to find him hiding in a tree he saw them.

"What are you two doing?" Jack asked as he jumped down to them.

"we are here to assist you" Mizore said taking her lollypop out to talk Jack sighed

"Fine but be careful of her swords they are the swords of fire and ice and if used together she has an attack called ice blaze" Jack said as a ball of energy came back to him. He sighed with relief as it came back with no signs of his sister. He walked back to his apartment as the rain stopped. As he entered he saw the others breathe a sigh of relief as he came back unharmed.

"Shes not here as far as I know but I know she will be here because of what did last time you guys got attacked. If im not around run because she will kill you on sight. Im going to wright a letter back to Zack." Jack said and at down and got a pin and paper.

"Wheres Evaline?" Jack ask as he finished putting the letter in a box

"In your room" Mizore said in a board tone. Jack went to his room nd found Evaline on the bed looking at another picture of him and Meshell. Evaline was smiling at it so it was a good sign and he sat beside her. He looked at the picture and had to smile him self his eyes flashing green. The picture showed Meshell holding Jacks sword aloft while chasing him while it looked like Jack was running for his life.

"i-" Jack was cut off as he sensed magic about to be used

(with Neko as Jack finished his search)

Neko walked passed the dead trees in silence. She wore a blue and wight dress that looked vary out of place for her line of work. Her red eyes were dead as she was under a spell. She saw guards at the gates and kept walking.

"Hey stop do you go to school here"one of the guards asked point a sword and the girl.

"No I came to kill my brother like I was ordered" She was always honest with the ones she was going to kill. The guards readied there weapons as she vanished and then reappeared behind the first of the two guards. The man did not see it coming as her red blade cut through him like butter. He yelled in pain as Neko moved on to the second one she readied her blue blade and vanished again. The guard spun around thinking she was be hind him. He was right but could not do any thing due to the fact that his limes were being frozen as she cut him all over. Then she hit him with the hilt of her sword and he shattered in many peaces. And Neko walked on following the scent of her adopted brother that smelled of vanilla. She found the apartment and raised her red sword. Flames came to life as she pointed at the apartment.

"Fire ball" she said in a board tone. And a ball of fire shot to Jacks living quarters.

(Back with the others)

Jack got the all out as the place exploded if bright red flames.

"yep that's Neko" Jack said as he got his sword.

"How dangerous is she" Tsukune asked as they looked at Neko her silver hairs had a red gleam to them as the flames destroyed the house.

"put it this way I might die" Jack said as he faced his sister.

**Yes I know im begin evil and putting you on edge with this cliffhanger. Tell me what you think about the story line no more grammar crap I know that stuff! The next chapter is called Jacks dark side and a turning kiss. Until next time and I beg you please wright me (on hands and knees). oh and my beta is having problem with his computer. he had to go and get it fix and when they returned it they had to erase every thing on it. and that in included microsoft word so just deal with it just a bit longer until he get things settled. see you later and please wright.**

the crew hours later as I come to put them out of there misery

me:huh there gone

the crew:we're not gone (walking at me like zombies) come watch barney with us

me:nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:me don't own

me:now you guys sit ere and watch the action packed movie got it

the crew:barney barney no barney don't open the door no he died

me hopefully that will reverse what the barney tapes did to there minds

the crew:now there shoving tnt up his-

me:like I said hope

**Jacks dark side and a turning kiss**

Jack and Neko looked at each other ready to fight each other. No words were said as they both looked for a weakness. Neko vanished and Jack did a 180 and blocked both her swords. Jack look at her dead red eyes. The others watched as the two clashed swords. They were waring each other down and soon both were getting cuts and scrapes.

'we knew each other too well, we're not getting anywhere with this' Jack was thinking as he deflected a blast of fire. Then shards of ice and one cut his arm. Jack slashed but was block by her ice blade. She then took that same blade and slashed Jacks ribs. Jack could feel the freezing starting.

"Tsukune take off my rosario just in case" Moka said as Jack was kicked in the chest and skidded right into Evaline and took off her rosario in the process. The aura of the two vampires spiked as they they showed there true self's.

"brother tell them not to interfere." Neko said in a monotone voice as the two s class vampires came there way.

"im sorry you two but this is my fight" Jack said as he put a barrier around him and Neko. Jack then was caught off guard as Neko stabbed him to a tree with an ice spear. He looked at the spear that was going through his chest. Then he made a gurgling sound.

"before I kill you I was told to tell you some thing." Neko said as she readied her blades.

"tell your dead girl friend that her killer said hello."with that she raised her sword. She was blasted back as Jacks aura changed to a vary evil and they heard a low growl come from him. They all looked at him. His hair were red on the ends and his eyes were a red almost black a they looked at his sister. His aura was visible it looked like strands of ribbon that were totally black were going around him. His sword had also changed its blade was black as well. And there eyes went wide as Jack took the ice spear out of him with out flinching and looked at his sister.

"**did you say something to the other me just a moment ago that made him vary angry.**"this evil as hell Jack asked (if you want a better description of dark Jack look no further then my profile avatar).

"do you want me to tell you to Dark Jack." Neko asked in a board tone. Jack disappeared and reappeared and picked her up by the throat. She did not expect him to be that fast as her eyes flew open with shock. She lashed out and got her self loose. She slashed at him several times but with all the noticed he gave the injury's she might have been hitting him with a peace of card board. Dark Jack laughed evilly and attacked her. After several minutes and injury's later Neko came to a conclusion 'Jack you know no fear you know no pain'. And she was stabbed through her chest and the charm broke that had her bound. she screamed an agonizing scream as he pulled the sword out of her.

"Jack." He turned to the person calling him. It was a girl with long red hair and green eyes. His blood pulsed and it hurt badly. 'give me back my body you evil peace of-.' Jack was cut off as Evaline called him again this time she was in front of him the other telling her to run for it. Neko watched as Evaline passed through the barrier as if it wasn't there and went right up to Dark Jack. Something inside Evaline was telling her to inject blood into him. But knowing that if she bit him it would be a sign of aggression and he would kill her for that. he was just growling. She held her head a bit higher showing her neck. And Jack took it the way she thought he would a sign of submission. He lowered his sword. He still remained alert for danger as she she looked at him in the eye. She bit her own tongue and her blood filled her mouth as she put her lips on his and opened his mouth so her blood would go in.

"whats going on." Tsukune said as Evaline's aura came visible too. Dark green ribbons swirled with the black and Jack and Evaline's body's glowed bright. When the light went away it was to find Jack on the ground bleeding from the injury's he got from the fight and the evil aura gone.

(hours later in the hospital wing)

Neko was sitting at Jacks bedside her wounds were healed her mind on how Evaline passed throught the barrire with no problem.

'How did she do it' She kept asking her self this over and over and not coming up with any answers.

Her eyes were closed but she was still aware of her surroundings. Her ears twitched as she heard some one coming there way.

"how is he?" it was Evaline asked looking at Jacks sleeping form.

"he'll live, its hard to take down a master." Neko said with a sigh and opened a book that said 'Jacks journal' on it.

"hey thats private why are you reading it?!" Evaline said as she grabbed the book out of Neko's hands.

"well before he left to do this guard duty stuff I stole it and I always kept it on me. Im going to return it to him when he wakes up." Neko said as she snatched the book out of her hands and opened it again. Neko was smiling as she read the enteritis also dancing around Evaline who was trying to get the book away from her.

"don't read it that's jacks most personal thoughts!" Evaline said as she got the book back in her hands.

"i bet you want to read it so you know what the relationship was between Jack and Meshell!" Neko said and enjoyed the look that was on her face. Her scent to Neko was telling her that Evaline liked Jack. But knowing vampires thanks to Meshell Evaline would probably never go on a date unless he proves his worth to her.

"hey you two shut up im trying to sleep here bakas!" Jack said and flicked Neko's and Evaline's noses. They burst into tears. Neko was going to hit him now when he spoke.

"I'm injured enough as is I don't need more!" Jack said then out of nowhere Evaline kissed his on the lips.

"Thats for staying alive baka." she flicked his nose but was disappointed as he just smiled,

"that wont work on me." Jack laughed and took the book out of Neko's hands and looked at the cover.

"hey how did you get the book back?!" Evaline was glaring at Neko. Who just shrugged and wiped the tears away.

"i wondered where my book went, your dead as soon as im able to move with out pain." Jack said opening his book. They heard some one knock before entering and all three of them looked around, it was the head master and some one Jack and Neko knew well.

"i saw everything and called for your replacement her name is-." he was cut off as Neko greeted her.

"Amy" she said with a smile Amy smiled back and looks at Jack

"you need to control your self Jack my adopted sister would not be pleased."

**another cliff hanger in a way and for the authors that read my story and gave there opinion on it thank you!and here are some good writers that I recommend that you read there story's there good**

Blast Tyrant

08-06-2009

remove

FullmetalVampire123

08-06-2009

remove

lord of the land of fire

08-06-2009

remove

Masterofwar

08-06-2009

remove

Ou-Rex

08-06-2009

remove

Platinumsabr

08-06-2009

remove

**Ignore the dates and the remove things I would also like to thank luvUnionJack20 for talking to me she is also a good writer in the Kaze No Stigma. And im begging you please read and review i feel alone here except for my crew who thank goodness returned to normal.**

**Inner Moka:do that again and ill kill you**

**Inner Evaline:same here**

**Me:help(small voice)( looks at the others they turn there backs on me as the two vampires advance) **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: me don't own. owner owns. me no own.

Inner Moka:where have you been (cracks knuckles and comes forward)

evaline:yes where have you been(comes forward also)

me:uh Jack a little help

Jack:uh no

me:what why

Jack:hell hath on fury over a woman scorn

me:but I dident scorn them(backs up to a wall)

Jack:there still mad at you

sorry I have been busy on working on a house and helping friends and saving cats from trees so I beg your forgiveness!

And come on a review wont hurt you come on people!

Amy

Amy smiled at her injured friend and at Evaline a few days later in the head masters office

"Is there a problem" the head master asked Jack as he blushed redder then a tomato same with Evaline.

"No sir no problem" Jack said and the head master and Amy smiled

"Good the you will be living with Evaline for as long as you are here" the head master said his creepy smile and glowing eyes Amy patted Jacks back and he hissed in pain she withdrew he turned and left opening the door with his good arm and he grunted as he opened the door and walked out his sister Neko was sent home that morning and now he finds out hes now living with Evaline the girl that had changed him back from a dark master he went to Evalines room and sat on the chair groaning as he did so and fell asleep at once

Amy was waving her hand in front of Evalines face.

"What" Evaline asked as they both walked out of the head masters office.

"You like him don't you" Amy asked with a smile

"WHAT" Evaline asked horrified.

"you need to know some thing if you hurt him your dealing with me got that" Amy said Evaline just nodded dumbly and Amy went on her way to her place.

Evaline was walking back thinking of what to do about Jack living at her place. When she opened the door to her dorm room it was to find Jack on the chair sleeping. All Jack had left from the apartment were a few pictures and his sword. Evaline picked up the picture where Jack and meshell were covered in bandages Jack holding Meshell both smiling at the camera. Evaline could not help but smile at the once happy injured couple. Then evaline saw Jacks diary on the table she picked it up and looked at Jack who was sound asleep and she took a gamble and opened the book and started reading.

**Hmmm so evaline started reading jacks diary what will happen next time is Tsukunes worry**


	9. Chapter 9

Inner moka:hello all your author is not here today his in a bit of a binned at the moment (looks over and you see me srounded by the other girls and Tsukune trying to get me out of it and Jack watching from a distance)

me:help

inner moka:do not worry he'll be back soon but hes letting Tsukune wright this chapter so have fun and review it wont kill you or i'll be coming by you place to "talk" to you

Tsukune: link 370 dose not own rosario vampire ok on with the story shall we

Tsukune's worry's

Tsukune woke up on friday morning feeling refreshed. He got up and turned on the water and put his hands in the flowing water. An electric charge went threw his body and he pulled his hands out. What was going on Moka had weakness to water but not him he was a ghoul wasn't he. He shrugged it off and got ready for the rest of the day. He got his homework for all his classes and put them in his bag and went out side.

"Tsukune" Moka said running to catch up.

"Hi Moka" Tsukune said and gave a warm smile.

"Tsukune" Moka said again.

"Moka" Tsukune also said there faces getting closer and closer.

"TSUKUNE" some yelled he turned and Kumuru jumped him making his vision go black and breathing impossible. Then a ice dagger hit her in the head and she let go of him and he took a deep breath of air. The girls fighting over him now then he saw Evaline coming towards them.

"hello Evaline" he said with the same smile he gave Moka.

"Hi Tsukune" she smiled back and then Jack came a short while later and as always waring black from head to toe.

"Yo" Jack said and looked at the girls fighting over Tsukune he sighed its been a whole two weeks and his wounds were healed all the way. Amy had gone back home for her older sisters wedding. She said that she might come back too but jack said that he would be fine. He looked at Evaline he smiled they got along well at her place sure there were some "moments" that he did not want to visit like the time he was going to take a bath and found it already in use. He blushed at the memory then he felt two pricks at his neck and his blood leaving him.

"Gah" Jack cried out as Evaline sucked his blood "Evaline" he wined as she took her fill.

"Yes" she said giving him the head down but looking up at him look. He sighed

"nothing" the warning bell sounded and they all ran for the school and Kokoa got up to them too and ran with them.

All threw out the school work period Tsukune kept thinking back to when the water first hurt him. It was when Jacks sister came Neko a half cat demon who was put under a spell and sent to kill her own adopted brother Jack. But before the fight of before she even showed it was raining and Jack had gone out side and Tsukune went out to help Jack look for his sister that's when it had first hurt him the water it was raining before Neko came.

"hey Tsukune come on" Tsukune was brought out of his thoughts by Jack "its time for your news paper club right" he asked Tsukune nodded and got up and walked to the room for there club. Jack locked eyes on gin and he kept his eye on him to make sure he dident do any thing of a purvy nature. He had met gin and he did not like him at all he even followed him and found out that all he ever dose is take pictures of girls in the changing rooms. Sense then he has kept a close eye on him. They talked about school and what they should put in the next paper that they were going to print. but Tsukune went back on what was causing the water to hurt him he was really worried about it

"wo" Moka said and Tsukune looked over and saw he finger bleeding fron a cut she got from the papers she was holding. Something inside him pulsed Jack looked over feeling the difference and saw that Tsukune eyes had flashed red. Then the sound of metal snapping Jack looked down and saw the chain on the holy lock one by one cracking.

'uh oh' Jack thought 'hes loosing it' Jack thought fast and came to a simple conclution. As Tsukune was about to jump on Moka to have her blood Jack intervened and knock him out before any thing could happen. Tsukunes aura went back to normal.

"Jack what was that for" Tsukune said some time later as they were walking to the head masters office.

"you'll find out" Jack said as he opened the door. As ever the head master was there his glowing eyes on them and with that same creepy smile he had.

"and what brings you two here" the head maser asked still smiling he thought he knew the reason he felt the aura too but he wanted to know for sure he was not all knowing though he liked to think that he was.

"do you have a rosario that we can bind tsukunes inner self with the holy lock it not powerful enough to hold it in" Jack asked stepping forward to the desk. The head master chuckled and a chill ran down both of the boys backs at the sound.

"of cores I do" he said holding up a rosario with a red bead in the middle.

"what are you two talking about" Tsukune asked they looked at him.

"do you know why im here to guard you as well as Moka, Kokoa, and Evaline" Jack asked

"well they are vampires but arent I a ghoul so why guard me" Tsukune asked.

"your not a ghoul you are a s class vampire like Evaline and Moka" the head master said.

"WHAT" he yelled "but how" Jack sighed.

"the holy lock did its job by purifying the bad parts of the aura that was with the blood that now runs threw your vain's" Jack said "but it cant keep a s class vampire sealed forever look at the chain almost all them are cracked" Tsukune did look down he never noticed before but now he saw that the chain is almost all the way broken.

"What needs to be done to keep my inner self from getting out" Tsukune asked then saw the rosario being waved in his face.

"we need to put this on" the head master said "hold out your arm" Tsukune did as he was told and jack leaned against the wall ready if the head master needed help. In a swift movement the head master took off the holly lock and Tsukune blacked out.

"so no one should remove tsukunes rosario for at least three days" Tsukune heard as he started to wake up.

"who will be able to remove it" Jack asked the head master chuckled.

"Moka will be able to" the head master chuckled again " I don't think I had this many vampires at this school before" Tsukune groaned as he got up they both looked at him they were both playing chess he saw as he got up and it looked like the head master was winning.

"ah feel better" the head master asked Tsukune blinked then nodded he did feel way better. He looked down at his wrist and saw a gold and silver chain wrapped around his wrist and forearm and hanging from it was a rosario just like Mokas.

"you wont be able to take that off boy and if you try you will die" the head master said Tsukune nodded as the head master beat Jack at there game of chess "check mate"

"so im a vampire" Tsukune said as he and Jack went to tsukunes new dorm.

"yes and I and Moka and Evaline will see your ability's in a few days" Jack said as Tsukune opened the door to his new place it looked like any other dorm but this had your own tub and kitchen to cook.

"wow" Tsukune said as he looked around Jack nodded.

"yes just remember that Moka will be giving you cooking lessons tomorrow ok" Jack said Tsukune nodded as Jack left.

"a vampire huh" he said to him self as he looked at his new place.

(somewhere else) a dark figure stood at a desk waiting for some one he did not have to wait long there was a knock at the door "enter" said the dark figure "you called my master" a person said in the same attire as the other the was no sound at all not even form them "understood I will go then" the person left the figure walked to the window "youve managed to get back your sister Jack but can you go up against some one who knows your mind" the figure laughed a evil laugh as he sat down.

Alright another chapter done I hoped you liked it and don't worry Amy will come back later in the story next chapter is called inner Tsukune and please review im lonely here


	10. Chapter 10

Outer moka:hi all your author is out now but your going to see a flash back of mine and Tsukune's first kiss (sigh)then we will get to the main part of the story

inner moka;if he owned this I would kill him for it

me:i don't own so leave me alone

inner Tsukune:get on with the story

inner moka:we are getting there shut up

inner Tsukune:what (they start fighting in another room and then mizore goes in and screams as they are now making out)

me:keep it down would you

Inner Tsukune

Moka was walking to Tsukune's room where he now lived. It was a good Saturday morning and Moka was waring a light colored shirt and blue jeans. She was having a flash back about hers and Tsukune's first kiss.

(flash back)

Tsukune was talking to Moka an hour before there movie date with Jack and Evaline.

"come on Moka please switch it to something else" Tsukune pleaded with Moka who was running in the kitchen getting food ready.

"you'll have to do better then that tsukuneeeee" she said with a smile on her face as she past him.

"what do I have do to. To make you change the movie" he thought out loud she got in his face and nipped the tip of his nose.

"that is for you to think of" she said running in the kitchen again. She was always more open with him when the other girls were not around. He got a sudden idea he was interrupted the last time but they were not here now why not he just hopes inner Moka dose not kill him for it. As she went by again he grabbed her softly and held her he was going to spice it up too. He held her so that her back was to him as he held her and brushed her hair to one side of her neck. Then he pressed his lips to her neck. He heard her gasp as he started to kiss her neck.

"Moka" he said quietly "what do I have to do please tell me"

Moka who was red but pleased with the turn of events. She was almost melting in his arms as he traveled up to her ear and nipped at it. She bit her lip to keep from panting.

"well" he asked again turning her around his face so close to hers.

Moka had nothing to say as she looked in his dark brown eyes and she thought she saw a tint of red in them. At that point Tsukune leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips it was then she melted and kissed back. He pulled away all to soon.

"well will the movie change" he asked again she had a little smile on her face as her eyes were half lidded.

"you'll have to do better then that Tsukune" Moka said and with that he had a glint in his eyes and kissed much more passionately.

(end flash back)

she was still blushing as she knocked on his door.

"oh hello Moka I forgot you were coming" Tsukune said as he opened the door and let her in.

"thank you and im surprised you are now a vampire its vary" she paused as she looked at him. He had pants on but no shirt and he was looking for one to ware "pleasant" she said and he looked up looking at her.

"you ok Moka your drooling" his eyes lit up "im guessing you cant wait to cook" he smiled. She liked his smile he could make a whole city light up with it. Tsukune was looking at how Moka was dressed. It was good to see her out of the every day uniform that they all ware. 'shes so cute standing there YOUR TOO BRIGHT MOKA' he thought as he looked away as if a bright light was blinding him she looked confused. He found a shirt at last much to Mokas displeasure but said nothing.

"shall we get started" Tsukune said she nodded and started to teach him how to cook with herbs with the water.

(with Evaline and Jack)

Evaline was up as Jack stayed in bed on the weekends. She liked this because it gave her more time to read his diary

'dear diary today is a vary sad day as my mother and father died in a car crash in a head on collision they say the other driver was drunk and even with magic it would have been hard to get out of it. Meshell helped me with the sorrow of the death of my parents I think my mother and father would of liked her I met her on the day of the crash before I even knew about it. I just don't know what to do any more they were there for me all the time dad training me with the sword and mother with magic and so much more. Most say that they were vary powerful magic users and I was so-post to be the most powerful magic user but I feel weak with out my mom or dad with out me and theres only so much a friend can do. The family next door adopted me they always wanted a son Neko looked at me and I looked at her and I knew she did not like me from the start she would always pick on me during school. Meshell is nice though and I feel I can talk to her freely it feels good to have some one to lean on.'

Evaline smiled at the diary she read this already. She was much farther in the book where Jack was fighting a demon who was going to kill him but meshell took the final blow. Evaline wanted to read on but was afraid of what would happen she had a good idea though after Meshell had said her final words to him his dark side must of came out and went on a rampage. She sighed and decided to read it she got to the page and started to read.

'as the demon made to make his final blow Meshell jumped out of nowhere and took it instead of me. I was in shock as I crawled to her she smiled at me as I asked why she did it. She said she loved me I was in shock we did make out once in a while and we did like each other a lot but those words took me by surprised it was then that I loved her too she also made me promise two things' there were tear drops in the way he obviously cried as he wrote this. 'she said to promise to keep helping her kind I told her that was not a problem it was the other one that I hesitated on she asked me to move along in life and look at the memory's of her in happiness and not in sadness and to celebrate her life and to not cry too much at the funeral and to look for a new love when she was gone she died before I could give my answer. I don't remember much after that I just remember getting mine and Meshells swords and face at the demon how took her life then nothing I woke up in the hospital a week later and no one would tell me what happened after meshells death Meshell helped me threw the death of my parents but whos going to help me threw hers?'

Evaline put the book back the way she found it and went to the kitchen to make a meal for both her and Jack. She was still thinking on the diary so much that she burnt her hand on the open flame she lit on the stove top. She screamed in pain and Jack was there at once sword aloft looking for the enemy. Then he saw the burn on her hand.

"baka be careful"and grabbing her hand in his own. She hissed in pain and he loosened his hold on her hand a bit.

"its ok Evaline calm down" he said placing his hand one her burnt one and his hand glowed a soft green color for a bit.

"there how do you feel now" he asked as he pulled his hand away to show a unblemished hand she flexed it and felt no pain.

"t-t-thank you" she stuttered out looking at his gray eyes. He smiled and his eyes flashed a dark green.

"no problem" he tapped her nose. "ill flick it next time you do that" she frowned.

"im not a kid you know" she said irradiated.

"i know your cute when your mad though not that you are anyways but still" she blushed "and that blush makes you cuter"

she got up and continued to cook. "dont make me suck you dry"

he chuckled and walked away "ill let you have some though later" he added quickly as she ran in the room a look of glee on her face but then sobered up and walked back in the kitchen with her nose in the air.

"now now don't be like that I said you could have some dident i" he sad then heard a scream at Mokas place and ran for the door "ill be back" he said as he ran out.

"ok" she shouted back 'and ill have your blood then' she thought.

(at mokas)

Jack was holding Kokoa by the back of her shirt with one hand looking board as she attempted to reach Tsukune with a killing intent. Jack thought knew why but was not going to ask.

"ok"Jack said lifting Kokoa in the air "you are going to fight me Kokoa to let off some steam ok" she struggled in his grip.

"no I want to kill Tsukune and your a weak......ling" she said the last part in a small voice as Jacks eyes flashed red and a blank expression on his face.

"say that again" he said in a low and dangerous tone.

"i rather not"Kokoa said he nodded "good choise" his eyes went baack to gray "leave them alone got it" he said she nodded and ran of her familiar flying behind her. Jacks head was hurting as he went back to Evalines place.

"you ok" he looked at her.

"im fine just fine" he said sitting down and sighing. It was then that Evaline held him from behind and bit his neck he made his protest but let her drink her fill. She could feel the magic blood going threw her strong and powerful she also moaned at the taste of his blood. When she was done she licked the wound closed and sighed and gave him his meal.

"some times I think you'll drain me all the way" he said and dug in she pouted.

"so when are we going to test Tsukune's powers" she asked.

"on monday after school" Jack said pausing in eating so he could talk to her she nodded.

"well dig in new vampires are a hard pace of work and we will need our strength" she said and she dug to to her meal.

(monday after school)

Jack was waiting for Tsukune, Moka, and Evaline to come to the head masters office. He dident have to wait long as they came threw the door.

"you three ready" he asked they nodded and Jack opened the door to the place called paradise. As they walked Jack told Tsukune what might happen.

"sense you had not had blood yet your inner self would want some right away" Jack said as they stopped in a clearing.

"**he'll do any thing for the blood**" inner Moka said Tsukune nodded and looked at inner Evaline who was glaring at Jack "whats up with her" he asked "**no idea**" inner moka said.

Inner Evaline was glaring at Tsukune for what he did a few weeks ago. He had kissed her and as she started to kiss back he put the rosario on her. Jack could feel the death glare on him but did not make eye contact. He knew the saying if looks could kill she and Moka had it made both ways. Both with a hot body that was also deadly and the glare she was giving him well if he looked he was sure he would die just at looking at inner Evaline. He shuddered as she finally walked past him to Tsukune and inner Moka he joined her.

"alright Moka if you please" Jack said she nodded and grabbed the rosario from Tsukune's wrist and pulled. Tsukune felt as though he was going into a deep sleep as they pulled off the rosario. To the others how ever they felt the deadly aura of the s class vampire come forth. Tsukune's hair turned silver and as he opened his eyes they were red and slitted and he looked at first inner Moka then inner Evaline then Jack.

"**so**" inner Tsukune said his voice full of power "**whos going to be my first victim**" he asked.

"you'll get your blood" Jack said getting ready to fight "after you fight us with all you got" inner Tsukune smiled.

"**vary well**" with that he vanished and came from Jack from behind and went to punch him in the back. Jack dodged and went to kick him. Tsukune vanished again and went for Moka. She punched him into three trees and came to a stop. But he was just getting started and ran at Evaline. He went to kick her but his foot went right threw and the image vanished.

"**what**" he looked around and he was kicked in the back up into the air.

"**did you like my after image**" Evaline asked as he landed on his feet the ground shook with his landing.

"**yes I did**" he said and ran at Jack and got him in the stomach. Jack winded went flying threw the trees 'that hurt' he thought and landed on his back and came to a stop. He got back up and ran to the fight and saw both girls fighting inner Tsukune together and doing a vary good job.

"**know your place**" inner Moka said and went to kick him. He grabbed her foot and threw her at Evaline and they both went to the ground hard and it was now his turn to have the upper hand in the battle.

'ok' Jack thought 'the only way I can keep up with them is if I use magic' he steadied his breathing and let his magic go to his legs and arms. He opened his eyes and his eyes had both red and gray swimming around. He ran and kicked Tsukune in the side. Tsukune went flying and landed on his back but got right back up. Inner Tsukune studied Jack and felt the power he was giving off. He chuckled it did not matter no one was more powerful then he. He ran and went to punch Jack and jack met his fist with his own. They were blasted back as there punches hit one another and Jack vanished. As moka and Evaline attacked. Evaline punched him with a upper cut and he went high then he saw Moka appear above him and delivered her foot down wards on his chest and went down so fast no one saw it. As the dust cleared he was in the middle of a huge crater thanks to Mokas kick. He jumped back up and attacked Moka. He winded her as she went threw several trees. Then he turned to Evaline and made her go flying with a upper cut. He smiled as they fell and did not get back up. He turned to Jack who was ready as he vanished. Jack flipped in the air as Tsukune tried to kick him from behind. Jack then punched Tsukune in the chest and Tsukune went flying. And as he was still going Jack appeared before him again kicked him in the ground. Tsukune groaned as he got up he knew now he could not win against this person.

"**i give you win**" Tsukune said Jack nodded and helped him up and lend him back to the others.

"**tsukune**" inner Moka said.

"**Moka**" Tsukune said and there face got closer and closer. It was then that they both bit each others necks and feed on each other.

"it just looks weird to me but romantic in a way don't you agree Evaline" he looked around and did not find her. "Evaline" he called again. It was then she did a combo move she first punched him in the air and then kicked him into the ground. He looked at her as she came to him and knelt down beside him in the crater she made with him in the middle.

"**thats for deceiving me**" she said taking her rosario and putting on her chain and jack blacked out.

(few hours later)

Jack woke on a soft bed with then cover on him and feeling vary warm. That's when he looked to the side and saw Evaline's peaceful face by him and her arms wrapped around him. He tried to move but she held on tighter in her sleep.

"dont leave yet" she mumbled and he stilled as she snuggled closer. He sighed and prayed that if inner Evaline came out again she would not kill him for this. Then he looked at his right arm it was covered in a bandaged same with him hand 'it must of got injured as I punch Tsukune's fist' he thought. He smiled and went back to sleep.

**So how did I do on this one its my longest and im been typing this for about three to four hours now and its almost well is five in the morning now any way I hoped you like so far! If you guys and girls have any questions feel free to ask me. And please review it is lonely over here and the crew it not helping all in ther rooms and doing stuff I just don't want to find out judging by the noise each room is making (sigh) well any way the next chapter is called vacation at the beach till then see ya and please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Kokoa:hi all

me: kokoa what are you doing

kokoa:nothing just greeting our readers

me:if we had readers they would also review

kokoa:i guess you suck then

me:(goes in a dark room with no windows or light)

kokoa:(smiles)he does not own rosario vampire

vacation at the beach

"alright every one ready to go" Jack asked the vampires. They nodded Jack had managed to get rid of the succubus and the snow girl by the simple truth of having to lie to them. He told the succubus that Tsukune was going south and he told the snow girl that Tsukune was going north. They bought it and went he did not want to deal with them and the little witch girl was picked up by her parents. Jack smiled it was just him and the vampires at a private beach all to them self's. Jack was now thinking of Evaline in a bikini he blushed red at the thought.

"alright get on the bus then" he said letting them on first then he told the creepy bus driver where to go. The bus driver nodded and they drove off to there destination.

"hey Jack" he looked around at Tsukune "why are we going to the beach when we cant swim" Jack smiled.

"normally you wouldn't but where we are going the water has been mixed with a herb that is colorless and odorless so its ok" Tsukune calmed down so did every one else Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the front of the bus an out the window. Evaline was sitting next to him and she looked at the sword in his lap he saw her looking.

"here" he said unsheathing it and giving it to her. She held it and looked at the blade closely. It was mostly unadorned but for one name.

"is this Meshell's sword" she asked turning it over Jack nodded.

"my blade is in repair at the moment so im using Meshell's blood blade" she looked at him he laughed.

"thats the name of the blade she named it not me" he smiled his eyes with a tint of blue and green.

'hes trying his best to remember the moments he had with her with happiness' she thought as he blinked and his eyes turned back to gray he sighed.

(a few hours later)

"alright kids we are here have a fun time" the bus driver said opening the door for them they said there thanks and he drove off.

"this is cool Jack" Tsukune said looking at the beach and clear water and the waves.

"thanks lets go to the house so we can change" Jack said pointing to a house not to far away. They walked to it and chatted happily about the view and other stuff.

As Jack opened the door he was tackled to the ground by a girl with long silver hair and cat ears.

"brother" yelled as she hugged him tightly and Jack was finding it hard to breath.

"N-n-n-Neko I cant breath" she ether did not hear him or ignored him as he started to turn blue from lack of air.

"Neko get off him he cant breath"said a woman coming out of the door. She also had silver air and red eyes like Neko but the woman had demon markings as she smiled at the group.

"i don't think we have met I belief that your under my adopted sons care till the vampire killings are over" the woman said they nodded as Jack got up finally being able to breath just to have it taken away as his adopted mother hugged him with all her demon power.

"mother my ribs there going to break if you don't let go" Jack voice got raspier and and raspier as he talked. Evaline smiled as her and the others guard was being killed by his adopted mother he past out.

"oh dear did I hug him to tightly" his mother said and took him inside telling the others to come in.

"honey Jack is here same with the vampires" and man came in and looked at Jack he shook his head. The man was taller the Jacks mother by a foot and had blue eyes and brown hair.

"you two are going to kill him some day if you keep doing that" they pouted. Jack groaned as he woke up again.

"im going to die from that some day" his mother and sister frowned at him.

"we cant help it if we miss you" Neko said pouting. Jack rolled his eyes and flicked her nose. She blinked and started to cry.

"Jack" looking at his mother he felt a inch tall as she glare at him "sorry Neko" Jack said and hugged her the deadly demon aura vanished and was replace with a smile.

"well we are not staying we are going to talk to the dog demons today and sense you were on the way there we would stop by but Neko is staying" Jacks father said he nodded and waved as they left a half an hour later to there meeting with the dog demons. He sighed as he walked back in and saw a long package on the table but he would look at it later right now he wanted to swim. As he came back out in black swimming trunks and a dark red towel he saw the rest waiting Moka was waring a red bikini and Tsukune who was waring black and blue swimming trunks kept glancing at her Kokoa was waring a one peace that was pink and frilly, Neko was waring a two part that was blue and wight, and finally Evaline who was waring a dark green bikini he had to stop the drool that was trying to over flow.

"alright lets go" he said and grabbed a thing of sunblock and went to the beach. He walked as the others ran there happy to get in the water. He sighed and sat down after he spread his towel out and looked at the others. Kokoa was trying to go in but it just looked like she was afraid. Jack smiled and raised his hand and water gathered over her head.

"Kokoa" Jack said in a sing song voice she looked at him and he pointed above her head. she looked and saw the sphere of water she ran into the water with out thinking after a few moments she looked down as she felt a cool liquid around her legs. She jumped so high you thought that she might of flew away Jack chuckled as he got more settled in his spot.

"Jack" he looked up it was Evaline as she bent down to talk to him "can you put sun block on my back we may not turn to ashes but it still smarts like any thing else if we get sun burned"

"s-sure" he was blushing as she sat down giving him perfect access to her back pulling her hair over shoulder. He poured the sun block in his hand and let it warm up before he started applying it.

She closed her eyes as he rubbed the sun block on her skin. She could smell his blood mixed with the scent of sun block but still it was a vary soothing scent. She blush a little as a thought entered her mind about what his hands could be doing.

He was already done applying the sun block and was just rubbing her back now. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "you like the view" he asked now rubbing her neck.

She opened her eyes and looked at the beach it was just the guardian and his vampires there relaxing on the sand and in the water "yes I do vary much so"

mean while Tsukune was giving swimming lessons to Kokoa who was having fun. Moka was chatting with Neko about something just flouting in the water. "so do you think Jack will get together with Evaline" Neko asked.

Moka looked to then as Jack whispered something in her ear with him rubbing her shoulders and she whispered back with a smile on her face. They could just see his eyes they were a bright green.

"i think they will he has proved im self to her in a way that's why shes allowing him to be that close" Moka said Neko nodded "yea I also bet that my goading to make her read Jacks diary worked too" she said with a smile "there are some thing he will not talk about"

evaline was biting her bottom lip as Jack continued his massage on her back, neck, and shoulders. "i think its time for lunch" Jack said getting up "ill be back" and he ran inside she sighed as he went. How she just wanted to pin him there and.......she dident finish her thought as Jack came back out with food.

Neko sniffed the air and jumped out of the water and ran to where Jack and Evaline was. Moka who was confused but then saw the food Jack had followed as did Tsukune and Kokoa. As they ate they talked about school but Jack as always stayed quite using his magic to scan the area for any enemy's that might come by. As the day came to a close Jack decided to camp out out side and to his surprise so did Evaline every one giggled at his reaction and his eyes flashed dark blue.

"hey Neko whats on the table in the long box" he asked to change the subject.

"oh its your master sword its been" Jack was gone then and there "repaired" she said dryly as he came back out with the box and opened it. In side was a sword that seemed to have its own power with in it was five feet long as he lifted the blade. On the base of the blade was a symbol it was a sword with a ribbon wrapping around it in a figure of eight pattern.

"whats that so-post to mean" Tsukune asked pointing to the symbol Jack looked.

"its the symbol of a master swordsman" and he saw something else in the box "oh how nice of them" he said picking up a long chain with the same symbol on it but in color. The sword was blood red and the ribbon was dark green.

"cool" Neko said looking at the chain as he wrapped it around his wrist and arm the symbol hanging from it like Evaline's and Tsukune's rosario's.

"come on dig i-"he was almost finished as he felt two pricks on his neck. He groaned as Evaline suck his blood because he was use to it and also he body was against his. He inwardly blushed at the thought.

Evaline could feel the magical power that was with the rich tasting blood. As she licked the wound closed she felt him shudder she smirked.

(night fall)

Evaline and Jack was at a fire out side alone and the rest in side after a long day in the water. She looked at him looking at his master sword. The blood blade the sword that belonged to Meshell was inside now.

"Evaline" Jack said waving a hand in front of her eyes. She started.

"y-yes" she asked as she came out of her thoughts.

"what are you thinking about" she looked at him "what do you mean"

"you always have that thumb nail in between your teeth when your thinking" Jack said pointing it out she dident say any thing so Jack did not push it.

"why do every one call your kind the masters" she asked to distract him he looked at her blankly.

"i really don't know why but I think our true race name was lost and sense we are vary good at what we do they just started calling us that. But let me tell you something they might call us masters but we can still be killed by some one more powerful then the person them self's are." Jack stared at his had and a orb of magic appeared. "i think they call us masters from the weapons that each master has" he lifted his sword. "im a master swordsman but there are others a master gunman, a master archer, a master reader and many others" he let the orb vanish "we are also vary good with every kind of magic there is"

Evaline looked at Jack "whats a master reader"

"a master reader is some one who can read minds and defeat there adversary" Jack said.

Evaline nodded and looked at the fire "you know the day that you became a dark master" Jack looked at her "as you were done fighting your sister something told me to inject blood into you and I did in a way and before that I past through your barrier as well" Jack nodded

"you want to know what the blood did am I right" she nodded Jack sighed "your blood has my blood with it with that blood you are in a way protected from magical attacks but you would have to keep drinking my blood if you want that protection to stay with in you"

"how do you know this" she asked but then she knew how he knew.

"Meshell she got her blood supply from me duh" he said flicking her nose lightly she flicked his back he laughed "you know they say when two demons are courting and if they do that it a disapproving affection" she blushed as she remembered her mother and father doing that often.

"aww Evaline is blushing" Jack said chuckling then sighed and looked at the water. Evaline was in her own world remembering what usually happen after her parents did this she shook her head getting her head out of that memory.

"what they said was true when two people of our kind court each other they do that nose flick. Its a sign that they still love the person but disapprove of there actions." Evaline said remembering what her mother said about some courting habits. Jack nodded

"i know Meshell did that to me for the longest time and mother would laugh her head off as we did it back and forth all the time. I remember the day I asked my mother why she kept doing it then she told me and I think I passed out from shock" Jack sighed and looked a the fire and Evaline looked at him his eyes were blue with sadness but as he blinked they were gray once again.

"i have another question "Evaline said as she got closer to Jack "what do you fight for" Jack glanced at her.

"most of my kind would say there doing it for the money, power, revenge and others but me I fight to protect" he looked a his hand again "and most call me weak because of it" Evaline looked at him and her rosario bead glowed and inner Evaline looked to Evaline reached out her hand and took Jacks hand into hers and laid her head on his shoulder.

"your not weak fighting for the one you want to protect is vary powerful" she intertwined there fingers and sat there looking at the water and the stars. "you are strong" she whispered

(at the school)

a figure looked around and saw no one at the gates.

"weird I thought there would be guards here" the figure said and waled on the school grounds and found a notice board he went to it and read what it said.

"WHAT" he yelled "VACATION AND NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS" the figure composed him self "no matter ill still find them by the end of the week" he said as he vanished.

**Alright another chapter done**

**Kokoa:yea you suck at this I dont even know why you bother**

**me:well ill just finish this fan fic then you don't have to see me ever again baka**

**Kokoa:what did you say (standing up and grabbed the couch and lifting it in the air)**

**me:you heard me now put that down or else ill get the barney tapes and force you to watch them**

**Kokoa:(puts the couch down and runs for it)**

**thank you all for reading my fic but if I don't get any reviews I will stop writing well the next chapter is called magic overload and a first true kiss. Till then see ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

Me:ok so you guys and girls are putting it on your alert and favorites list to tell you when im updated

inner moka:review or ill make you know your place

me:and if you think I can stop her in that your crazy

dark jack:do as the lady says and review or else

me:if you guys keep on threatening them they wont even read the story so shut up

dark jack and inner moka:(looms) say that again

me:do as you see fit

they nodded and left

me:i don't own rosario vampire just my ocs

and also for Jacks eyes theres three blues bright blue is pain normal blue is sadness and dark blue is confusion oh and I for got to describe Amy she has light blue hair light blue eyes and pail skin alright on with the show

Magic overload and a true kiss

two days have past and Jack and Evaline have gotten closer. One was never with out the other these days. Jacks eyes always had a shade of green in them these days too.

Jack was in the kitchen making some food for him and the rest that were out side. He dident feel Evaline quietly coming in and come up from behind.

"BOO" Jack jumped then caught Evaline in a hold to restrain her. When he finally recognized her he let go.

"you scared me to death Evaline" Jack said as she laughed then came up to him again his eyes turned dark blue as she came closer and closer. She then wrapped one arm around him and her other hand on the back of his neck Jack felt chills running every where. She then leaned in and bit his neck. He groaned and shook the other thoughts from his mind of what he thought she was gong to do.

'damn it' he thought he did not swear often but in this case he could not help it. She suddenly jerked away as if something hurt her.

"Evaline" he asked concerned she shook her head and rubbed it.

"im fine Jack im fine" she said and smiled at him.

the others came in shortly after to have lunch as they ate they talked little but they were happy.

"hey Jack how do you know this place" Neko asked Jacks eyes flashed blue.

"this is mine and was Meshells place before she died" they did not question him further on the subject. As soon as he was done he went out side to the waters edge and jumped in. as he came back up for air he found a pare of green eyes looking at him.

"oh hey Kokoa" he said she was still looking at him. "what" he asked unnerved a little.

"i want to fight you" Kokoa said Jack blinked his eyes turning dark blue again.

"why" he asked she glared.

"cause if your going to court my cousin you'll have to go through me first" Jack face turned blank at those words.

"really and do you think your more powerful then me your not even at s class yet tho you will in time" Jack said in a monotone voice.

"yes I think so" she said her aura flaring up at once Jack rolled his eyes and in a flash knocked her out cold.

Mean while in the house Evalines headache was getting worse but continues to ignore it as she talked to Moka and Tsukune. They were asking her when she was or did kiss jack yet.

"well we did kiss that one time when he was a dark master" they rolled there eyes.

"in a non threat scenario" Moka asked Evaline frowned.

"not yet why are you asking these questions" she was not feeling her best at the moment and wanted some rest. The others saw this and saved there questions for later.

"no reason you look tired how about you rest" Moka said Evaline nodded and walked to her room.

"i wounder whats wrong with her" Tsukune asked out loud as Jack came in.

"whats wrong with who" he asked Moka looked at him.

"Evaline shes not feeling well and vampires don't get sick at all did she have your blood yet" she asked Jack nodded.

"yea right before lunch" he said walking to her room "i'll check on her" Moka and Tsukune nodded as he left.

"Moka" Tsukune said as he wrapped his arms around her and bent down to her neck "your blood smells wonderful" and he bit in her neck and she moaned.

Jack walked to Evalines room and knocked on the door "Evaline can I come in" he got no answer in return so he used magic to sense her. As his magic found her he felt that something was off. Her pulse was higher then normal and the magic from his blood was going wild. He went in side and saw her on the bed and sparks went off her body like a static charge. He ran out of the room and saw Kokoa come in.

"Kokoa watch Evaline now" he said as he looked at the books on the shelf where there were books on spells and sicknesses. 'how to cure the common cold no, how to heal bruises cuts and internal injury's no, sicknesses and how to treat them a masters magic' he took down the book and looked at the symptoms to see what she had. He also asked Tsukune and Moka if they saw anything out of the ordinary. 'headaches, tiredness, sparks flying off the body these are the signs of a magic over load for when vampires have capability to use a masters magic but don't know it to cure this the person hows blood they have been taking needs to kiss and take the energy out threw the mouth into there own body to disposes of it properly'

Jack sighed as he put the book back up and went to Evalines room where kokoa moka and Tsukune and now neko were at at the sparks flying off her body had increased a lot as jack approached her and knelt by her bed.

"this better not hurt" he said to him self as he placed his lips on hers a bolt of lightning went through Jack as soon as he did make contact and had the urge to pull away but he stayed where he was as the magic came out of her body and into his own. There was a lot of magic built up inside her Jack found out five minutes later as the last of the magic left her he pulled away gasping as he felt the magic over powering him.

"damn it" the others around him looked at him he never swore and this was a first. He ran out side grabbing his sword on the way out. The others followed as he ran to the edge to the edge of the water. His sword was now overflowing with power it was a bright green and he brought the sword over his head and brought it out in front of him and a explosion of powerful magic now flew over the water and then exploded.

"wow" Neko said as the light disappeared and Jack sighed and walked pass the others in side the house and lied down on the couch.

"magic overload that would of killed her heck it would of killed me too"Jack said sensing Evaline entering the room and sitting at his feet. "i guess ill have to train you to use some magic Evaline"

"for what I don't think I can use magic" Evaline said Jack laughed.

"oh you can ill train you next week after school" he felt her lean on him and he looked at her. "hmm Jack you kissed me again" Jack sighed.

"yea yea your pride" he said looking at her seal she looked to. And saw a red eye there glaring at him.

"she disagrees you saved us again and me and her agree that you desurve a reward" she pinned him down her lips close to his. He opened his mouth to say some thing but then her lips were on his. He stiffened for a moment then kissed back. One hand was on her back then other on the back of her neck. Then the kiss ended and she looked in to his green eyes and there was a new color it was faint but it was there a sliver of gold.

There was a click and a flash of light they both looked up and saw the others there Neko with the camera.

"mother and father will love this" she said smiling one of her cat fangs showing. Evaline got off Jack and he got up and looked at her.

"give me the camera now" Neko giggled and shook her head.

"not happening bro its in my job to be a menace to you" she laughed and ran as Jack started to chase her.

Evaline and the rest smiled as Jack was running around the house. And Evaline felt more happy then ever to finally have there first real kiss.

**alright nthey got there kiss and next up the new enemy arives and starts his attack till next time next chapter is called traning cut short**


	13. Chapter 13

Me:ok yea some chapters are short cause nothing will come to me after I get to the best part but then my mind goes blank it makes me want to make others suffer

the crew:SOMEBODY HELP US

me:but now I feel better so on with the fic

the crew:SAVE USE FIRST

Training cut short

it was the end of the week and Moka and the others were ready to go back to school. Well almost every one.

"do we have to go" Jack wined as he got the last of his stuff and set it with the others.

"yes" Evaline said then whispered something in his ear that made him blush deep red.

"oh look the bus is here" Jack said coughing as the bus stopped in front of them. He grabbed the stuff and started to load them on the bus as the others got on.

(mean while)

the figure in black panted as he was abut a mile out from his targets.

"im (pant) almost (pant) there" he said he dident know jack and the four vampires would be this hard to find as he walked then he saw the bus and Jack getting on it.

"aww man" he said as the bus started to move.

(back with the others)

Jack looked around as he felt magical presents near by and looked out the windows. Seeing no one out of the ordinary he shook it off as being paranoid and sat down again with Evaline.

"whats up" she asked he just shook his head.

"nothing being paranoid is all" Evaline giggled and rubbed his hand.

"its alright no one has attacked us and we are on our way back to school" Jack groaned.

"that reminds me that I did not do my home work for english....oh well" he said sighing Evaline hit him playfully.

"your going to hit the books as soon as we get back you hear" Jack smiled.

"yes ma'am" she hit him again for that.

"im not old either" she said flicking his nose he smiled. As they talked Tsukune and Moka was watching them smiling as they too held hands. Tsukune could feel Moka's hot breath on his neck. She then licked the spot and bit in getting her favorite drink he moaned. Then something hit him over the head. He found him self on the ground and Kokoa standing over him.

"don't make those kinds of noises around us I for one feel like throwing up now" she said as she sat back down. He groaned as he got back up and into his seat.

"you ok Tsukune" Moka asked holding his hand he nodded his ok and smiled at her that smile she loved so much.

(at the school)

after they got settled in again Jack got right to his homework. And Evaline helping him here and there. As for Tsukune as soon as he was off the bus two figures came up and knocked him to the ground. It was mizore and Kumuru and he had to fend for him self for as Jack said before he left that it was not in his job to help him out of girls wanting him and good luck he shortly went after that to do his homework.

Jack sighed as he got done with his english homework and looked at Evaline. She was in the kitchen making lunch for both of them. Was it just him or was she even more beautiful then ever. He sighed and reached for his diary and wrote in it his thoughts of Evaline.

Mean while Tsukune finally got some time alone with Moka. Holding her around the waist as he nibbled at her neck. Moka's eyes were half lidded as he finally bit in.

(monday after school)

it was cloudy in paradise as Moka, Tsukune , Evaline and Jack as they walk to the clearing where they first fought of inner Tsukune inner Moka turned to Tsukune.

"**your coming with me while they do there own training**" Tsukune nodded and walked off with inner Moka training the last thing on his mind. Jack turned to Evaline as he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it in the ground and a barrier appeared around them.

"ok the easiest thing about using a masters magic is that you don't have to say a spell at all like the wizard and witches have to" he said raising his hand and a orb of blue magic appeared floating there.

"but the draw back is you have monitor your out put on the magic" the orb got larger as he spoke and then the threw it high in the air where it exploded and showers of blue rain down around them both.

"ok evaline I want you to think of your favorite color and make it appear in your hand" she nodded and raised her hand and closed her eyes. Jack watched as she thought and saw it already forming it was a dark green color with a hint of gold running threw it. She looked like she was holding a flame. Jack nodded in approval.

"now make it look like a s-" before he could finish he sense her magic getting out of hand as it grew bigger and bigger. Jack walked up to her and waved his hand over the colored flame and it vanished. Evaline opened her eyes again and frowned.

"i almost had it" she pouted Jack smiled and shook his head.

"no you didn't you almost made a bomb in your hand" she blinked.

"really" Jack nodded then he felt some one coming. It was a person dressed in black as he was and he walked to them.

"hello Jack Jackson" the person said Jack felt a chill go down spine. Evaline was also having a chill go down hers this person just said danger all over.

"and Evaline Dawn" the person said and bowed a little.

"who are you" Jack asked as he got his sword out of the ground and got ready for a fight the person chuckled.

"boy I don't fight with weapons I fight with my mind" Jack swore in his head.

'great just what I need a reader' the person laughed .

"thats right boy and oh yes what happened to that poor girl was entirely your fault" Jacks eyes flashed red and he ran at him. As he reached him the reader moved his hand to Jacks head.

"have fun in your head Jack" as Jack fell to the ground.

"and now Evaline its time to kill you and the rest that are here" he said as he now walked over to her.

**Cliffhanger hahahahahahahahaha any way after im done with this story im either going over to inuyasha or naruto and the story with most likely be called the forbidden child or some thing like that and sense im not getting reviews over her ill try my luck over there. Any way next chapter is called mind games till then see ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

Me: hey all that don't review at all

kokoa:you cant blame them theres nothing to comment on or ask

me:shut up

evaline:she is right tho

me:even my ocs think im lame

jack:yep

me:(sigh) I don't own and I never will

Mind Games

Evaline was backing away from the reader as he continued to walk to her.

"aww fear I love the way your mind is in right now" the reader said as he was now in front of her having backed her up against a tree.

"**oh did we come at a bad time"** they both looked and saw Moka and Tsukune walking to them both unsealed.

"ah my mind was too focused on the Evaline and I did not sense you two come" the reader said as evaline ran to Jack. She took his hand to her rosario and she pulled with his limp hand. Her eyes were now red and hair silver and now the place was filled with the deadly aura of three S class vampires.

(jacks mind)

Jack was walking around not knowing how to get out of his own thoughts.

'not that I can but hey anything is possible' he thought. He came to a wall with a door that had a sign on it that said "the way out maze danger" Jack opened the door and started to walk inside when he heard something be hind him. He looked around and was surprised to see his dark side smiling evilly at him.

"**hi Jack its time to see who gains the power to have this body"** he had with him two swords and he tossed one to Jack who caught it. **"we are going to battle threw this maze there are no rules its just who ever gets to the finish line first"**

(with the vampires)

Evaline tried to land a kick to the reader but he jumped away cackling and also dodged Mokas and Tsukunes blows.

"you wont defeat me like that" he said jumping out of the way as evaline used some magic.

**'how are we going to defeat him'** every vampire thought as the reader read there minds.

"those wont work either to bad Jack knows but I pushed the right buttons and now hes fighting to get out of his own head" the man cackled some more dodging more blows from them.

(Jacks mind)

Jack was running as he and his dark side fought.

"**come now Jack is that the best you got" **his dark side asked taking a swipe at him. Jack blocked the blow and delivered his own to meet the same result.

'fighting my self that makes a whole lot of sense its like saying why are you hitting your self while your hitting your self' he thought to him self as he blocked another blow.

"**now now don't think like that you'll confuse your self"** his other side said getting ready for and other strike. Jack jumped out of the way and continued to run on his dark side right at his side.

(vampires)

"you three are entertaining" the master reader said jumping out of an attack by Tsukune and Evaline.

**'think Evaline think theres got to be away to defeat him'** Evaline thought as Moka attacked her mind could not come up with anything at all.

"you would not know how to make it work any way if you did know the way to defeat me" the reader said dodging Tsukunes attack.

(jacks mind)

they both entered a big field with the finish line in sight and Jack made a mad dash for it just to be blocked by a barrier.

"**its time for a big battle"** his dark side said and swung his sword at Jack who blocked the blow. Jack made a attack of his own to also be blocked. They went back and fourth tiring each other down and not getting any where not even a mark on there opponent.

'damn it' Jack thought his was mad at him self.

(vampires)

they launched at the reader but again he jumped out of the way.

"hehehehe nice try" the reader said but then felt some ones mind go blank. It was the boy with red eyes.

Tsukune attacked the man and he hit his mark. The reader cried out in pain as Tsukune hit his shoulder.

"**Moka Evaline go by instinct don't think just do**" the reader felt the others minds go blaink as well now he could only read Jacks thoughts and he was in a heavy battle with his dark side.

(Jack)

Jack clashed swords with his dark side. As they came apart his dark side laughed.

"**you cant do any thing to me cause I am you but I cant do any thing to you sense your me also"**

"im nothing like you" Jack yelled and slashed wounding dark Jack. They were both surprised at the hit. At that point Jack made a mad dash for the way out. His dark side tried to stop him but too late he had passed the mark.

(vampires)

The reader was not doing well he was wounded badly and Jack had actually won the battle with him him self.

"**know"** Moka kicked him sending him to Tsukune.

"**your" **Tsukune kicked him to Evaline.

"**Place" **Evaline punched him in the head and he was sent flying unable to read minds thanks to Evalines punch.

"well it looks like you three handled him nicely" they looked around and saw Jack getting up. Evaline ran to him and hugged him tightly. Then he held the rosario to her and she took it putting it back on and fainting from the magic she used and from being out for so long in her true from. Jack caught her deftly and picked her up bridal style.

"shall we go" he asked Tsukune and Moka nodded and they walked out of paradise and saw the head master.

"ah Jack how was your friend" the head master asked the others sweat dropped.

"that was no friend head master" Jack said walking passed him. "but there is no need to worry these three took care of him" he smiled and left as the others explained what happened to the head master.

**Ok another chapter done and just so you know I will not be updating till I get some reviews.**

**Next chapter will be called "bring your family to school day"**


	15. Chapter 15

Me:thanks to the person who reviewed now ill continue my story

Kokoa:you suck tho

me you know I was thinking of paring you off with some one

Kokoa:really!?

Me:not anymore

Kokoa:your fic is really cool

me:thanks

Kokoa:so who am I pared with

me:i don't know

Kokoa:WHAT

me:i don't own

"normal"

**"magical or demonic"**

"_thinking_"

**bring your family to school day**

The figure in black roared as he got news of his reader and all in the room cowered at the magical energy that was coming off in him in waves.

"tell the 3 elites to go **kill that boy**" his anger was coming out as every one could tell you would have to be really stupid not to see or hear it. They all nodded as they left not wanting to be in the same room as their boss. The figure sighed and tried to calm him self. Jack was getting on his nerves and he did not like it at all. And to make his job harder the other vampires around the world were also hiring guards. He gripped his master weapon a sword that was belted at his hip.

"**if you defeat the elites Jack you will have to deal with me next**" he said as he gripped the sword harder the room hummed with the power that was coming off of him.

(at school)

Jack turned his head and sneezed as he made breakfast that morning and doing his home work with magic at the same time. His paper and pen in the air in front of him and he flipped the bacon and then pored the beaten eggs in a pan.

"hmm somethings not right" he said looking at the paper that was due for English. As Evaline came in with a yawn in her PJ's that were a dark green color.

"morning" she said and looked at the food he was making "mmm pancakes bacon and scrambled eggs"

then she looked at the paper that was flouting "you know you'll fail if you don't put punctuation in your sentence structure"

"you know I sleep threw English and its my least favorite subject" he said not looking at her. She saw the blush on his face that signaled that he was embarrassed. She giggled and heard a knock at the door. And saw a letter slide in.

(Moka and Tsukune)

"are you sure there coming today" Moka nodded and looked at Tsukune's nerves face.

"its ok Tsukune" Moka said peaking his cheek and he tried to calm him self as they made their way to Evaline's place. As they knocked on the door they heard Jack say "its open" and as they entered they saw that Jack was looking at some pictures that came in the mail.

"hey you two" Evaline said as they came in as Jack frowned at the letter that came with the picture.

"hey Jack whats that" Moka asked pointing at the picture there was a picture of a creature in there making the the person standing next to it look tiny.

"hmm oh that's gold shadow and the person is Katie" Jack said giving the picture to Moka and saw that it was a dragon.

"but there are no more dragons" she said as she looked at the scales. They were mostly black with gold lining the edges hence the name 'gold shadow'. Jack laughed.

"to humans so they would stop hunting them they are still alive Katie is a dragon master" Jack said giving them some food.

"is there some thing wrong with gold shadow" Evaline asked Jack shrugged.

"gold shadow is not her dragon to tame......shes........well..........mine" he said pausing to see their reactions.

"WHAT" they all yelled.

"keep it down I rescued her from being killed by hunters and has been at my side for some time now but I left her with Katie while im gone gold shadow is just wanting to see me again and is causing Katie some trouble" Jack said and then looked at Tsukune "so why do you look as if today's your last day on earth" he said changing the subject.

"Moka's parents are coming tomorrow for the bring your family to school day" he said and Jack noticed that he was really alert.

"really so are mine" Evaline said and Jack joined Tsukune in being alert and the same thoughts were running threw their minds 'we are so dead'.

"whats gotten into them" Moka said looking at the two boys.

"no idea" Evaline said cheerfully and talked with Moka about home work and other care free stuff. But with Tsukune and Jack they were thinking of what to put on there grave stones.

'here lies Jack who was killed by a over protective father who had a smile on his face' Jack thought Tsukune was thinking along the same lines.

(the next day)

"hey mom, dad and Neko" Jack said hugging his adoptive mother and sister and gave his father a high five. They had come early and Jack was glad they got to see him one last time before was going to get killed by a vampire father.

"hello Evaline how are you" Jacks mother asked as Jack conversed with Neko.

"fine and you" she asked back.

"im fine also" she smiled her red eyes blazing and a fang poked out.

"NO DO TELL ME SHES HERE" they looked at Jack who was yelling as he ran.

"Jack wh-"her unfinished answer showed it self as a vary large shadow.

"AAAAAAHHHHH" BOOM the ground shook as a black and gold dragon landed with one claw holding Jack down.

'_its been awhile Jack'_ gold shadow said in his head and bent her head down and gave him a long lick. They all laughed as Jack got up he was now covered head to toe in dragon slobber his hair sticking up in places.

"Moka"

"Evaline" they turned and they saw their parents they ran to them a hugged them.

"mom dad" Evaline said as her mother and father hugged back.

"hey sweetie" her mother said with a warm smile.

"hello my daughter" the father said with a smile then said in a tone that made Jack wish he was not around "now where is this boy you talked so much about" evaline pointed to Jack who was once again pinned to the ground by gold shadow who was nuzzling him.

"a dragon" the father said as he walked Jacks way but he came out of his shock and looked at the boy who for some reason had a sword at his hip. "you must be Jack" the father said Jack nodded as the fathers red eyes blazed and Jack felt like he was only a inch tall.

"honey don't do that you'll scare him" the mother said putting a hand on her husbands shoulder. They both had silver hair and red eyes and vary long fangs.

"how are you and where did that dragon come from" the mother said in a kind tone appraising the dragon. Gold shadow blinked and licked her claws in a way the hid her head.

"_aww is some one blushing_" Jack entered the dragons mind she growled and he chuckled.

"the dragons name is gold shadow and I rescued her a long time ago from hunters" Jack said they nodded.

(mean while with Moka and Tsukune)

"uh hi" Tsukune said in a weak voice as Moka's father board holes into him.

"don't let him bother you" Moka's mother said with a kind smile.

"don't hurt my daughter" the father said raising a hand that glowed. Tsukune want more then anything else to shrink to the size of a ant and crawl away.

"i don't plan to" he said with what reserve he had left and Moka's hand that held his.

"so Tsukune tell me about your self" Moka's mother asked with a smile.

(later on that day)

Both fathers watched their daughters with their boyfriends with intense eyes for most of that day, but they had to admit that the boys were vary respectful to their daughters.

So they relaxed and started to talk to the boys in a friendly way and putting in innuendos here and there to watch their red faces and laugh their butts off. They also talked to Jacks adoptive parents and sister a little disapproval of the half demon but she just growled and unsheathed her fire and ice swords and told them to shut it unless they want to die. They did shut it cause of her killing intent.

As the bell rang for the end of the school Kokoa joined up and hugged her father with a smile on her face. Jack was smiling also at Evaline that her father seemed to lay off on the over protecting crap. And the same went for Tsukune as he gave a peck on Moka's cheek who gave a vary cute blush. That's when Jack felt them three magical beings coming gold shadow growled too also feeling them and the others looked around.

"Jack" Evaline said but Jack held up his hand and closed his eyes to better concentrate on the magic. Then his eyes snapped open as three spells came his way he pulled out his sword just in time to block them but was still blasted into the wall.

"oh he's fast" said three people coming out of the forest chuckling evilly. Their were two males and one female all waring black and holding a different weapon, one was a sword like Jacks but blood red, one was a gun and the last one was a bow and arrow. And Evaline also saw that there eyes all of them were gold

"who are you" Moka's father said and stepped in front of the kids same with Evalne's father looking at them with blazing red eyes.

"we? We are the elite" the swordsman said sending a blast at the two but Jack came just in time to deflect the blast. He was bleeding from a head wound and from an arm wound.

"you have to fight me first if you want to even lay a finger on them" he said his eyes blazed red and every one felt his killing intent and magical upsurge. The three laughed.

"oh that's our job though to fight and kill you then your vampires that were place under your care" the woman with the bow and arrow said taking aim as did the others

"any last words" the guy with the gun said as they shot their magic at him.

**Cliffy please review I would really like it**

**Kokoa:lame **

**me:no pairing for you**

**kokoa:cool im mean cool**

**me:yea what ever**

**till next time the next one is called "ill give you hell" see ya!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Me sorry for not up dating people holiday's are a nightmare for us working people

kokoa reads a review:8.5? Are you sure its not 5.8

me:inner moka kokoa is reading your dairy

inner moka:KOKOA (burst in and kicks kokoa)

me:i don't own rosario vampire

"_thinking or talking in the head_"

"**magical or demonic**"

"**ill give you hell"**

Jacks eyes flashed a brighter red as he deflected all three attacks again.

"_gold shadow get them out of here_" Jack ordered his dragon could feel he was angered at being out numbered.

"_they can help Jack_" gold shadow said giving mental image of the vampires Jack shook his head.

"_their eyes are gold that's the signal that they are at their most powerful they are in their master stage __**get them out of here!**_" he yelled in her head she flinched back then nodded. A glow appeared around the vampires and they floated and then they found them self's on gold shadow.

"where are we going" Evaline said protesting then gold shadow told her as she is about to fly off.

"im no leaving" she said and jumped off as her dad tried to grab his daughter but only got her rosario. And the power of the s class vampire filled the air and it was also filled with magic. She held out her hand and mentally called for Meshell's blood blade. As it flew to her hand she landed.

"i told her to take all of you" Jack said when he found a moment that he could look because he was fighting.

"**well she did and I jumped off**" Evaline said then saw the archer and the gunmen slam one hand to the ground and the shadows appeared and flew to gold shadow. Jack detached him self and ran at Evaline.

"they need you" he said as he grabbed her arm and launched her to gold shadow out doing the shadows coming at them. Neko got up too and got her fire and ice blades out.

(back on the ground)

"bad move" the swords man said and stabbed Jack not seeing the black aura around Jack. Jack chuckled not even fazed as the swords man pulled his sword out.

"**and you call your self a master**" all three looked at him his eyes were dark red almost black and his hair was a blackish red and he had a evil smirk.

"**I'll give you hell**" dark Jack said and ran forward at the swords man.

(in the air)

Evaline and the others were attacking the shadows as soon as they were close enough. And Evaline felt something inside her pulse. She looked down and saw the dark Jack was back.

"oh no gold shadow can you get down there" the dragon shook her head and sped up.

"hmm I've never did this in the air before" Neko said every one looked at her. She put her two blades in a x formation.

"**Ice blaze**" she yelled and slashed her swords. A blue fire came forth and engulfed half of the shadows as they were frozen and destroyed.

"woh I'm glad you did not use that on us when Jack first fought you" Kokoa said Neko smiled.

"yep its my favorite too but it takes a lot of demonic energy to do it" Neko said and readied for another attack so did the others

(on the ground)

"what is with this guy" the gunmen said as he and archer fired but both missed as dark Jack ran again and slashed at the swords man.

"**is this all you got"** Dark Jack asked as he attacked again sending powerful blast at the archer and the gunmen. The attack was taring up the ground as it made its way to them. Then the swords man deflected it as he came to them.

"what is he" the archer asked.

"that" the swords man said "is pain and suffering" they looked at their leader as saw pity in his eyes "something must of traumatized him like loosing a loved one or something close" he said not taking his eyes off of dark Jack "he is using his pain as a weapon"

"**vary good swords man**" dark Jack said clapping his hands together but before he could get some more words out a figure landed next to him.

"**Jack you baka return to normal**" Evaline said her red eyes flashing to meet his dark red gaze.

"**fine**" she hit him over the head with her hand. He glared now a foot shorter then her due to the fact that she just pounded him in to the ground.

"**if you want to see Jack again I think its best you don't do that again**" he said getting his feet out the holes that were made. Then two more figures came one was holding a bow and another a gun pointing at the three looking at the seen. One was Amy the other was a boy with short spiky blond hair.

"Evaline get you blood in him" Amy said and with out further a due Evaline bit in dark Jacks neck injecting the magically demonic blood into him. Black and dark green ribbons appeared and a flashed as Jack came to him self again thanks to Evaline.

"did you have to bite so hard Evaline" he asked rubbing his neck then looked around and saw Amy and "Zack" Jack asked.

"yep" the blond said.

"what no greeting for me" Amy asked.

"your not popular" Zack said smiling.

"as soon as this is over I'm going to beat you" Amy said reading her bow and arrow as did Zack with his gun.

"thanks for bringing me back Evaline"Jack said raising his sword the elite got ready too.

"alright lets give then our crossfire move" Jack said Amy and Zack nodded.

"crossfire" Evaline asked as the others got up to her.

"you'll see"Jack said and ran forward and so did the other swords man and behind Jack Amy and Zack fired right at Jack and the other swords man.

**All right thank you all those who reviewed my story please keep reviewing **

**next chapter is crossfire**

inner moka:you make me look like a weakling

me:ill change that in the next chapter

inner Evaline: review or else!!!!!

me:please be kinder

inner evaline:no

me:(sigh) fine but if I don't get any reviews i'm blaming you

inner evaline: and when you do ill suck you dry

me:(gulp)

(kokoa)

Kokoa:where am I

some one:i don't know where you are but im in heaven


	17. Chapter 17

Me:hi all (looks around) have you've seen inner moka or inner evaline Tsukune?

Tsukune: no they said they went for a walk

me:ok

(somewhere else at a person who reads my fic)

inner evaline:why haven't you reviewed the story? (she asks this as moka is holding the person upside down)

me:well I hope they have fun what ever their doing

Tsukune: me too

me:i don't own rosario vampire

I was thinking of the battle when I was listening to a song from night wish called crownless so this chapter is at the same speed as the music of the song.

Crossfire!

Before Evaline could ask them why they just fired at Jack her unasked question was answered. As Jack did a spin and got both spells with his sword and as he clashed sword clashed it was with a explosion.

"Evaline go help the others we got Jack" Amy said firing another arrow at the other archer this time. Evaline nodded and ran to where the others were.

Jack was moving at unnerving speed with his sword as the other masters from his side and their side were now firing their weapons with blinding speed as he and the other sword master fought in the middle of the crossfire. He slashed, stabbed, blocked, ducked, leaned, back, went left, and right and he was rewarded with the other masters anger. They both went at blinding speed doing damage to their opponent. Jack had a scrach on his cheek a stab wound on his arm and a slash on his lower leg and th other master had slimier injury's.

(Evaline)

Evaline was with Neko slashing away at the shadows as they turned into black mist and disappeared.

"**know your place**" Moka yelled and kicked ten shadows who all went up in the air and also turned into black mist. Kokoa was using her bat that turned into a sword and was covering Moka's back. Jack's adoptive mother was using her claws as his father was on Gold Shadow giving her directions to attack. Tsukune was also in his vampire from and punched as well as kick the shadows into black mist. And both parents of both Moka and Evaline were also fighting.

"ah sword fights are the best" Moka's father said keeping ten shadows at bay with a lazy flick of his sword.

"yes to bad they now use guns and other advanced stuff to battle" Evaline's father said keeping the same number of shadows at bay with the same amount of lazyness.

"honey please finish them off and help us" Evaline's mother said killing two at once.

"yes you too dear" said Moka's mother both men sighed.

"hey how about who ever gets the most buys the looser drinks deal?" Moka's father asked.

"deal" Evaline's father said and killed the shadows they were having fun with and vanished here and there a shadow would disappear thanks to one of the fathers.

(Jack)

Bang they were blasted apart as their swords met again. His feet skidded on the ground as he came to a stop and ran forward again blood dripping on the ground from both of them as they were now heavily injured from each other. And the other sword master knew that this boy was taut well so well in fact it surpassed his own knowledge of sword play. And as they met again they did some more blinding movements it sounded like a machine gun was going off.

"Jack cant old out much longer" Zack said deflecting a blast from the master gun men.

"yes I know its almost time for us to strike" Amy said they both nodded and ran forward basically appearing in front of the master gun men and archer. Amy had her bow and arrow ready and shot the archer in the heart and Zack pulled the trigger and shot the gun men in the heart also. Jack also found a moment and stabbed threw and threw the sword masters chest.

"find peace in the next life" Jack muttered then felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and saw what his own mistake was he had also got stabbed but it was not a lethal stab but it was an injury.

As the body's glowed and suddenly became tiny bits of light then vanished. The others looked over at him and the other two masters and realized the battle was over.

"Jack you ok" Evaline asked looking at his sad face and blue eyes he nodded.

"i hate killing" was all he said and looked at her she had minor cuts on her arms and one on her neck. He healed them all with a touch of his finger trailing on the cut line of each one.

She tried to do his but he stopped her it wont work these have to heal at there own pace these are cursed wounds and wont heal with magic" he explained then he motioned for them to follow him to the infirmary where Evaline would not any one but her self treat him.

"how many did you kill?" Moka's father asked the other father.

"49 you?" he asked back.

"48" he swore and his wife kicked him as his brother smiled.

"your buying then" Evaline's father said.

"i beat both of you hands down with 172" Neko said with a smile

"120" Tsukune said back in is sealed state.

"same as Tsukune" said moka who was also sealed again the fathers looked at each other.

"how can a half breed beat us and Tsukune and our daughters" they cried they said the wrong thing as both of them where looking down at a red and blue blade one on each of their throats. They looked up and saw pure anger on the half cat demons face her red eyes a blaze.

"call me a half breed one more time and I guarantee you wont finish it" she said with a low growl both fathers were gulping at this crazy cat girl but a black gloved hand rested on her shoulder she turned and saw Jack waring all black and gloves to cover up the bandages so he looked normal.

"sister calm down" he said in a whisper next to her ear but she shook her head he sighed then saw gin come in and smiled inwardly now there was some one who Neko can train not to be a purv any more. He walked up to gin and whispered in his ear.

"Gin go start rubbing my sisters ears she loves it" he said and nudged him to his sister as the others started asking him questions.

"isn't she your younger sister hes way older then she is" Jack shook his head wincing.

"shes Gin's age she older then me" he said as Gin started rubbing Neko's ears. She stiffened then relaxed and dropped her swords and started purring and her eyes became half lidded as the fathers dashed away from her.

"fare warning I called her that once and just managed to get away with my life and now if you call her that again she will not be the only one attacking you" Jack said his gray eyes blazing they nodded and Jack winced again and Evaline put him in a wheel chair.

"you are having the bed for a few nights till your wounds are healed no arguments" she said as he opened his mouth he frowned but nodded. His mom always told him that the girl should get the bed and the boy the couch if they were in the same living quarters with no extra bed.

'mom' he thought its been awhile sense he thought about his real parents and of his dad yes he has another pare of parents but he always thought of them as mother and father not mom and dad.

"Jack" he blinked and looked at Zack who was talking.

"we are going to take Gold Shadow back to Katie that's why we came but do you need us for any thing else?" he asked and Jack thought about it.

"take mother and father and make sure their safe at home and tell the rest back at home that im still kicking some what" as he winced again as they hit a bump Zack nodded but paused.

"Neko?" he asked

"is staying here as my replacement till I'm healed and can stay as long as she wants you know to train Gin not to be a purv he's more purvy then you man he actually takes pictures" he said in a low voice Zack chuckled as they heard the first sounds of Gin's screams and nodded and Jack and the rest watched as the black and gold dragon took off to home.

"well I don't know about you guys and girls" Jack said looking at Evaline rosario "but im going to rest now" he nodded to Evaline and they all went their ways Jack and Evaline and her parents and Moka, kokoa and their parents and Tsukune going in their own little groups it was a long day.

**Alright another one done tell me what you think **

me:(sees inner moka and inner evaline come back) oh did you have a good walk?

Both:yes (they smile at me)

(meanwhile some person is hanging up side down with duck tape over his mouth until his mother finds him)

me:ok

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and when im done with this fic im going to make one for the inheritance cycle you know Eragon Eldest those books. Till next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh next chapter a deal with the dark


	18. Chapter 18

Me:hello all and welcome to my fic again! And sense I have nothing to say lets dive into chapter 18!

me:i do not own rosario vampire

Chapter 18

A deal with the dark part one

every one ducked and weaved at the bits of magic, chairs, papers, pins and the occasional unlucky person that flew around the room at the fury of their boss.

"calm down friend of mine" said some one who just walked in to the place. All the objects in the room were now dead still in the air.

"but this kid, this Jack Jackson is defeating every one I send at him and the vampire's he's protecting and your the one who wants the vampires dead for what they did to your family" the dark master said as he set the objects in the air down on the ground every one ran as soon as they could seeing the boss distracted.

"that I do but ill deal with him" the new comer said the dark master looked at him questioningly.

"why?" he asked siting down.

"well lets just say I already killed three people in Jack Jackson's life" he said with a eerie smile the dark master shivered.

"who?" the person smiled wider at the question.

"his mother and father other wise known as Helen and Jason Jackson and Jacks dead girl friend Meshell"

"Helen and Jason" the dark master said in shock " they were the two most powerful masters in over a hundred years I even knew them and that little boy has become vary powerful and how do you think you can defeat him?" the eerie man kept his smile.

"by bringing those he dose not want to harm" and he looked over his shoulder as three people came in a woman with black hair that went about mid back and gold eyes looked at him with a dead expression, and a man with brown hair and gold eyes with a sword on his back with the same expression, and a girl with silver hair with green on the ends looked at them with greenish red eyes.

(with Jack and the others)

"ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is good" Gin said clicking away at his camera at the girls in the locker rooms for gym class. And Jack walked by even though he was injured he can move about and go to classes and walked right behind Gin to see what he was smiling about what he saw was Kokoa, Moka, the ice girl Mizore and the succubus who's name he for got and what made his blood boil was that Evaline was there too and Neko.

"Gin" Jack said in a strained voice. Gin froze and looked behind him and saw a furious looking Jack ready to punch him to who knows where but then he stopped about an inch from his face and his eyes blazed bright blue Jack was still in pain. But what confused Gin was that he just smiled and gave one last glance to the window and walked around the corner away from the girls locker rooms. Gin did not have to wait long for his rightful punishment though as a girl with cat ears and blazing red eyes was now standing over him fully dressed and her claws ready.

"Gin" she asked in a sweet innocent tone "why are you out here with a camera laying down towards the window to the girls locker rooms"

"oh is that the girls locker rooms I didn't know..... hey!" he said as Neko swiped the camera from his hands and looked at the memory on it. No one would have been surprised of what was on it. Neko took the memory card out and shattered it with her blue blade.

"now for your punishment" she said raising a claw like hand. Every one could here Gin's screams.

"finally" Evaline said as she and Jack went to their shared dorm. She set her bag down and turned to Jack "right you sit bandage changing time" she said pointing a finger to the bed.

"yes my queen" he said and gave a bow and walked over to the bed and took of his gloves, sweater, and shirt all of witch where black. Almost every inch of him was bandaged. Evaline paused to admire his well built yet slim form he saw her looking.

"like what you see" he teased his eyes flashed green.

"yes but I would like it even better with out the bandages" he blushed.

"so tell me whats the difference between sword masters and gun or archer masters?" she asked as she took off the old bandages and wincing at all the wounds that were half healed.

"Gun and archers are more about accuracy then power Zack and Amy fall in that group while I'm in the power end of the scale" Jack said as she put new bandages on his arms.

There was a knock on the door "come in" Jack said Kokoa, Neko, Moka, and Tsukune came in as did the succubus.

"wheres Mizore?" Tsukune asked Jack pointed behind him.

"Staring threw the window" he said they looked and sure enough there she was looking at Tsukune. Even though he and Moka had declared them self's as a couple by kissing in the lunch room and Kokoa trying to kill Tsukune at that point they still tried to get Tsukune to be with them.

"how did you know I was there?" she asked a bit put off that she was found.

"a chill goes down my spine Mizore" Jack said as Evaline started to re-bandage his chest.

"any way Kokoa has a question for you" Moka said turning to her sister. Jack looked at her waiting.

"did you ever come to my family's castle a few years ago" he chuckled.

"yes I did and I'm guessing you want a reason on why I was there" she nodded

"Evaline's father was mad that he was not one of the three hell kings and he and his brother Moka's father fought for a long time. The exercise got tired of the two's fighting after a few years. He knew my mom and dad but they were both dead" his eyes flashed blue but he continued "so he called me to end the two's fighting. It took me a long time to end their fight I finally got pissed off my self and blasted the two till they stopped moving" he chuckled at the memory "any way Evaline's father changed his last name and moved to the U.S. and married a nice woman from what I heard and over the years the two brothers forgot their differences and became family again but Evaline's father kept his last name Dawn" Jack said finishing his story. He looked around and saw every ones stairs.

"what?" he asked.

"YOU TOOK ON THE HELL KING AND HIS BROTHER!!!" Jack fell back and Evaline wisely moved out of the way.

"yes and the only reason I won was that they were not paying attention to me calling me weak and not worthy of some nonsense" he said his eyes flashed red then gray.

"your a strong person Jack" Tsukune said the others nodded in agreement Jack smiled.

"thanks guys" he said then suddenly stiffened the aura around him became evil but before they so much as flinched it went away.

"what was that" Kokoa asked.

"oh nothing much just my dark side trying to come to the surface" Jack said with a sigh. "it only happens when my birthday comes around"

"when is your birthday" Evaline asked.

"five days so saturday" Jack said

"do you mind if we go on a date then" Jack blinked at her surprised. They were not a official yet but the offer was to good to pass.

"we would have to make it a group d-" she cut him off.

"no just us Neko will take care of the rest" she said Neko nodded cause she had an idea of what Evaline was going to do he sighed.

"ok" she squealed and hugged him tightly and he hissed loudly.

"sorry sorry" she said and got up.

Tsukune and the rest left as Jack and Evaline started her training in magical healing.

"Moka do you want to....you know..... go on a d-date to" he asked he was totally nervous sure they were together now but still it took a lot for a guy to ask a girl out on their first date.

"y-yes i-i would like that" she stuttered as she also blushed cutely. The others rolled their eyes and left the couple.

(Neko and Evaline)

"can I talk to you for a moment alone Evaline?" Neko asked. Evaline nodded and walked a short distance away to talk to Neko.

"what do you want to talk about?" Evaline asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"are you going to do what I think your going to do on this "date"?" Neko asked putting quotations around the word date.

"and what do you think I'm going to do?" she asked Neko sighed.

"are you going to talk to Dark Jack using a mind link?" she asked Evaline nodded.

"ok im not going to stop you but please be careful my brother will torture him self if his dark side harms you in any way" Evaline nodded.

"i know but I think his dark side has feelings for my true self" she giggled.

"really?" Neko asked Evaline nodded.

"ok talk to you later" Evaline nodded as Neko went to her own dorm that the head master gave her.

(Jack and Evaline)

"what did my sister want to talk about?" Jack asked as Evaline came back in.

"oh nothing just you know girl stuff" she said with a smile. Jack just shrugged and looked closely at Evaline.

"you ok you look pail?" she gave him a pointed look.

"thats what happens when I don't feed on a regular basis" she snapped.

'she also gets mad for no reason' he thought. He sighed and got up from the bed and willed him self not to wince and went to her, put his arms around her waist and said something that he will probably regret in away and that she will take up on.

"you can have my blood any time you want" she smiled and nuzzled his neck affectionately and bit in moaning at the taste and power. Jack just closed his eyes and held her close as she drank her fill.

(with Moka and Tsukune)

"thanks Moka for these cooking lessons" Tsukune said giving Moka a warm smile.

"no problem it was my pleasure" she said smiling back at him they looked at each others eyes and they were in their own world as they drew closer and closer. And she went for his neck but he had something else in mind and intercepted her to her goal and his lips met hers. Time, space and whole bunch of things did not exists any more even if that overly powerful fox demon came into the room telling them how they were going to die they would not notice.

(date day)

"nervous?" Neko asked Evaline nodded as Neko helped her zipping up her dress.

"dont worry hes vary good on dates I should know I did follow him when he was with Meshell" Neko said and giggled "he is a true gentlemen just like Tsukune" then as a after thought "he also dresses up nicely too"

"really?" she asked dryly "in what more black" her words died in her mouth as they got out and saw Jack. He wore tan pants and a dark blue button up t-shirt and you can just make out the master symbol on his wrist. His sword was not on him and he had a smile that would make any girl melt.

"ready?" Jack asked looking at Evaline who wore a forest green dress.

She nodded and followed Jack to a car as they approached Jack opened the door for her and she got inside and saw the bus driver but before she could ask why he was here Jack got on the other side and shut the door.

"where too kids?" the bus driver asked Jack thought for a moment.

"if I remember correctly there's a festival in the masters realm you want to go there" Evaline nodded.

"the masters realm to the seventh kingdom" the bus driver nodded and started to drive.

"seventh?" she asked Jack nodded

"yes seventh in the past the masters were fond of war and destroyed every kingdom they rebuilt but now we control that desire for war so we can try to rebuild our race" he looked at the rode then said "its going to be a long trip to the seventh kingdom so I'm going to get some shut eye if that's alright with you" she nodded and no sooner then 5 minutes he was asleep. Now was her chance. She pressed two fingers to his forehead and entered his mind. His mind was utter chaos as she entered she saw each battle his ever fought, she heard every one call him weak and he came out the victor, she saw the peaceful moments he had with Meshell and her self.

"**well well well look who it is**" she spun around and saw Dark Jack standing there waring black from head to toe, dark red eyes and red streaked hair and a evil smile on him as always.

"**to what do I owe the visit?**" he asked coming right up to her and staring her down. Evaline willed her self not to back away every thing about him said run.

"i want to talk" he laughed.

"**that much is clear**" he said and he gestured for them to walk threw the chaos of Jacks mind "**talk while we walk im in the middle of healing Jacks wounds and sense these are cursed wounds I ****have to circumvent the spells on them witch is boring" **he finally stopped in the middle of a field and dark Jack looked at her and this time it was not with evil intent **"what do you want to talk about**?" he asked and she took a breath.

"well its more like a deal" he raised his eyebrow but let her continue "i just want to make sure that you don't kill us every time you come out"

"**so your not here to tell me not to come out but to control my blood lust"** she nodded.

"Yes and you can have quality time with my true self if you do control it" he nodded as she spoke and to her it looked like his eye brightened a fraction.

"**vary well you have your self a deal"** he said and shook her hand "**he will be waking up soon" **he said as they broke contact she nodded but did not leave yet "**was there something you wish to ask me?**" she nodded.

"what happened when Meshell died" his face was a mask of indifference but she thought she saw a bit of sadness but she shook it off dark Jack sad? Doubtful.

"**when I first came out the person I faced was not a monster but a master one who lived for the pain of others and I attacked him with every thing I got but could not defeat him he ran and when he was gone the other masters responded to the dark aura around me and subdued me back in side Jacks head witch is why" **he gestured around him "**his mind is in chaos" **she nodded and said her thanks "**go before he wakes up oh and Evaline Jack knows that you have been reading his journal and he intends to teach you a lesson on privacy real soon"** he chuckled at the look on her face **"your the third person to read Jacks writing first was Neko then Meshell now you bye now"** he said and pushed her out of his mind and in the real world.

She saw that Jack was waking up and gave her a smile as she smiled back.

"now to the festival" he said as the got out of the tunnel.

**Yea another chapter done now I want reviews people REVIEWS or ill tell Mezore to stalk you!!!!!! next time is festival and unexpected friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note:hey this link 370 as much as I hate authors notes in the middle of a story this story will not continue if I don't get any reviews but some one can continue it or you can review and tell me to continue the story so please review...or not if you don't want the story to continue

your writer link 370


	20. Chapter 20

Tsukune:hey every one link 370 is kind of busy and is not able to greet you him self (turns his head and sees me under the watchful eyes of inner moka inner Evaline inner Tsukune and dark Jack with me scrambling away) oh and yes he dose not own any one but for Jack and evaline and Neko.

Me:just keep writing just keep writing just keep writing

Me:thank you all for the reviews (even though only two reviewed) and those two are ace of flames and angelleader thank you for the reviews

festival and unexpected friends

Tsukune and Moka were getting ready for their date when there was a knock on their doors and was told to go to the head masters office. As they got there they entered with out knocking this time.

"good your here" the head master said with is creepy glowing smile and eyes.

"what do you need head master" Moka asked.

"i need you two to come with me to the masters realm" he said.

"the masters realm?" Tsukune asked.

"Jacks home world" the head master clarified. "there is going to be a meeting there about closing the world off and recalling all the masters to it for some reason"

"and if it dose Jack will have to go there and cant come back" Moka said worried "we need to stop them"

the head master nodded and motioned them to follow him and pointed to rose "get the rest of Tsukunes friends quickly and tell them to meet us at the bus stop" rose nodded and left.

(with Jack and Evaline at the festival)

"wow" was all Evaline could say when they got there. Jack smiled at her wonder.

"come on we have to get our costumes" he said leading the way.

"really what are we dressing up as" she asked looking around she saw people in 21's century clothing and going the same way they are.

"im going to be a assassin like my mom for these festival you can do the same if you wish" Jack said as they got there. They got what they wanted and went to the changing rooms and came out. Evaline was wearing a dark green shirt and black leggings with a black cloak. And Jack went all black Evaline rolled her eyes she should have known.

"yea im predictable for my clothing color" Jack said and equipped her with assassins gear and did the same to him self she looked at the gear and was surprised to see that they were real.

"what expecting plastic?" Jack said teasing her "we masters like real stuff compared with fakes" he put his arm strait out and put his palm out in a stop gesture a hidden blade came out and he tested the other one on is other wrist. the blades were six inches each. Then he gave Evaline her blood blade and he belted it on for her and got his own and put it on.

"how do I look" Jack asked spreading his arms out.

"like a true assassin" she said

(Moka and the rest)

"so this is Jacks home world" Tsukune said looking around the head master nodded.

"yes its a place full of magic which makes it dangerous too" he said as they moved to a castle as they got to the front gates they were stopped by the guards there.

"halt" the guy sounded board as if he did this every day. "whats your business here"

"to attend the meeting about closing off this world from others these are my friends" the head master said the guard looked at the head master in his eyes then sighed "vary well its in the throne room" he said the head master nodded and the rest followed.

(Jack)

"hey Jack what are Moka and the rest doing here" Evaline said pointing to them Jack looked and saw his friends and the head master heading to the castle up the steps and in side.

"i don't know lets go but we have to sneak in the guards don't like me" he said and Evaline looked at him "i use to prank them a lot" was his answer as they ran to the only blind spot Jack found jumped the wall. Evaline landed on the island while Jack was not so lucky and was going to land in the water he did some quick thinking and landed on top of the water using magic his feet making small ripples in the smooth water then he saw something come out of the water

"crap crap CRAP" he yelled it the last time as a crocodile snapped its jaws at him as he jumped to a tree and clung to it like a cat afraid of the bath. He sighed in thinking he was now safe but the branch cracked and he made a questioning sound before the branch broke and he fell to the water the crocodiles waiting for him

"i don't think so" Jack said grabbing the branch and used it as a club at the reptiles

(Moka and the rest)

"oh dark lord I did not think you would come" said a man in clothes that meant he was a noble or something.

"yes tell me do you know why they are going to try to cut these world from the rest" the head master asked the others listening.

"it is said that we are on another war with our self's but I don't think so there has been no battles raids or anything on our world most of our people are on your world protecting the vampires from being wiped out and if the vote passes they will be forced to come back to this world" the head master nodded

"hmm when dose the meeting start" he asked

"in one hour but I don't want to be here I want to be at the festival" he frowned "thats the only reson why im in this royal wear" then he saw the others with the dark lord "and who are these people"

"introduce your self's kids" the others nodded.

"im Moka"

"im Tsukune"

"im Gin"

"im Neko"

"im Kokoa"

"im Mizore"

"im Kurumu"

"well its nice to meet you all" the noble bowed

"some of them is under the protection of a master by the name of Jack Jackson" the head master said

"i dident know the Jacksons had a son" the noble blinked in surprise "is he as powerful as his parents"

"not yet but he will be soon"

"ah"

Moka and the rest could feel the stares they were getting and some of the people there did not fit in and some of them a killing intent coming off of them in waves

"where is Jack now"

"i don't know I think he was going on a date Evaline Dawn to this place but we have not seen them yet

(with Jack)

Jack was panting his hands on his knees as Evaline looked for a opened window "there" she pointed and ran at it and also using magic ran up the side of the wall to the window Jack right behind her. As they got in they found the room already in use by a woman with long silver hair and blazing blue eyes.

"what the JACK" the woman said launching her self at him and knocking the living day lights out of him for the woman was only in her underwear.

"hello Queen Lily" Jack said in a dazed voice then looked at Evaline who was at his side "Evaline you look pretty with the stars around your head"

**so another chapter done I bet some of you are happy**

"bout time"

"like I care what you think" (a fight brakes out between me and another person)

anyway I would also like to thank Zack for his review that I got today.

Sorry for the short chapter till next time

next chapter is called **in comes the Queen**


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note

Dear readers link370 here I am truly sorry for not updating in a long time. My laptop where I did my stories was not working to upload the files and well (looks in the corner and there's plastic a broken screen and other parts of the once loved laptop) but ill be back up and running soon I have to start the whole chapter over don't want to mess up my computer now do I? and again im so sorry for not updating. DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
